WE LIVE
by HAZMOT
Summary: An unknown Alien life form has attacked Sam and Vala. Will the rest of their team be able to save them? What do these aliens want from these two woman?
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE: **

SG1 was finishing up an emergency beacon call from a distant planet. They found several un inhabited buildings, but no people to rescue. There were several labs that Sam and Daniel found interesting, but nothing that would lead them to believe that anyone had worked or lived there. Daniel found several notes of some ancient language and decided he would take them back to SGC to study. Teal'c, Mitchell and Vala kept watch and investigated several other buildings, but still no sign of life. They did find the beacon that was transmitting and shut it down, so there would be no other missions to investigate.

In unknown crevices of the buildings, there was movement. Faint but studying the strangers that had arrived. They crept along the walls, seeking a closer look, perhaps a new source of food, energy long forgotten. They were almost invisible to the naked eye, making them almost camouflaged against the vast vacant buildings. Vala had thought she saw movement of some kind, but her equipment showed no life, no registered heat signature or any other type of alien signal. She shrugged it off and Teal'c and Mitchell, finished up their rounds to find any living or dead remains. Nothing seemed to be out of place, but the city was definitely deserted long ago. Mitchell thought that maybe Daniel or Sam could figure out from the lab what happened to this desolate forbidding city. The city gave Vala the creeps and she continued to hear something moving, but without proof, she could only imagine it to be the wind.

"Sam, Jackson, let's move on, radioed Mitchell. The beacon may have been signaling for years and we are the first ones to actually investigate. We haven't found anything to substantiate there was life here recently, copy."

"Roger that Colonel, answered Sam. Daniel and I are coming out to you. We found the lab very basic and a few notes that Daniel will take back with us. But it's like everyone disappeared from here. For how long we don't know until we can decipher the notes."

"Ok, saddle up people. Let's get back to the gate and call this a wash. There doesn't seem to be anything here to take back or show any emergency. We put in a good day, so let's call this a wash."

"I agree Col Mitchell, said Teal'c. I believe if there was life here, it has vanished long ago."

"I don't know about you muscles, but this place gives me the creeps. I keep hearing things move around, but my readings don't pick up any abnormalities." Said Vala, still looking around for movement.

"Riiiiiiiiight, so Sam, Daniel meet us at the gate in 10, Mitchell out."

They moved closer to the once open gate. It had been so long ago since anyone had appeared on their planet. They crept closer, trying to stay hidden in the shadows of the buildings, waiting for the opportunity to pounce. They had to time it precisely or they would be stranded for all eternity once again. The beacon was their last chance and now it was being taken by the strangers. They followed with stealth as each member returned to the forgotten gate. Now they watched with such intensity, they were desperate to leave. They could no longer stay here. They were the last on this unknown planet. They had to leave, they must survive, they must feed or die. They were so weak, for so long.

"Alright guys, let's go home. Jackson; are you bringing up the rear again. I thought Vala would be doing that."

"Oh, so sorry to disappoint you Colonel, smirked Vala."

"Hey, what did I miss? Daniel finally arriving right behind Sam."

"Nothing." Said Vala.

"Sam dial us back. I think its Miller time." Smiled Mitchell.

"Who's Miller? Said Vala.

"Beer time Vala, beer time." Said Sam.

"Then why didn't he just say drinks? You Tau'ri's in your metaphors."

Everyone turned to Vala and looked quizzically at Vala at how she understood long earth phrases, but not pop culture phrases.

"What? Vala hunching her shoulders.

Sam finished dialing the gate and the swoosh sound signaled that they were on their way back to base. Vala still had an eerie feeling about the planet and thought best that it was better to leave this place behind and sit back with a cold beer amongst friends. She smiled at Daniel, who slightly smiled back and walked over towards Teal'c and Mitchell to enter the gate. Sam and Vala took up the rear and slightly giggled at how the men always seem to stack up like tiers, smallest to the tallest, starting with Mitchell, Daniel and then Teal'c as head tier.

As they moved towards the gate, the planets last remnants moved closer. Still undetected, still unseen, they crept near the gate. Now was their chance. They could not wait any longer. As Sam and Vala where the last to come through the gate, they leapt thru gate, unseen by any of them still. Vala and Sam where on the ramp descending towards their teammates and Vala looked back briefly as if something felt wrong and stopped. Sam noticed Vala stopping and turned in the same direction, looking curiously at why she stopped. Then they leapt from the gate. They became clear and one attached itself to Vala's chest, using it's stinger to penetrate her skin and entangle its tentacles around her neck and heart. The other did the same to Sam and both women fell to the ramp unconscious.

"CLOSE THE IRIS, CLOSE THE IRIS. GET A MED TEAM HERE, NOW, AND A BIO HAZARD TEAM." Shouted Mitchell.

"SAM? VALA? Daniel had seen the same attack as his teammates. Some alien form had attached itself to Sam and Vala. He tried to go up the ramp to see what was attached to them, and Mitchell and Teal'c stopped him.

"Let me go Teal'c. They're hurt, let me go, struggled Daniel."

"No Daniel Jackson, said Teal'c still holding onto Daniel. We do not know what has attacked them and need to be cautious. These beings may cause them more harm."

"Teal'c's right Daniel. We could do more harm, by moving them. Dr. Lam and her team are on their way and we don't know what we are dealing with. They look like organic organisms, so we need to make sure there's no contamination to anyone else."

Daniel finally calmed down and knew Mitchell and Teal'c were right. They were all worried about Vala and Sam, but if these aliens were contaminated in any way, they could harm the entire base. Walter immediately went to Defcom 5, high alert. Gen Landry was notified by Walter that two alien forms had entered through the gate and were attached to Col Carter and Vala. Until the Bio Hazard team arrived, no one was safe before Dr. Lam could exam them and clear them for the infirmary. Daniel, Teal'c and Mitchell could only watch helplessly why their friends lay unconscious and prayed they were both alright.

* * *

A/N: Again with the muses. I think you are going to love this. Sorry for the short intro, but I must feed the muses. Please review. I want to know what you think so far. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Lam understanding the danger in what happened, had her med staff don Bio suits and prepare a Bio station in the infirmary. This was not her first time handling this type of emergency, but Vala and Sam where her friends. When she arrived in the Stargate room she had her med staff check on everyone that was in the room first. After clearing them she had two encased Bio cases ready to transport Vala and Sam to the infirmary. Mitchell, Daniel and Teal'c watched with concern as Dr. Lam examined both women. She found no dangerous radiation levels in the room or connected with them. The alien organism she examined seemed to be keeping both women alive. There pulses were weak, and their heartbeats seemed to be low. The med staff encased both woman and headed to the infirmary. All 3 concerned friends followed and Gen Landry met them at the infirmary. Gen Landry wanted some answers to what happened.

"We were on the planet checking out the emergency beacon General." Stated Mitchell. "We didn't encounter any problems or any alien life until they came through the gate and attacked Vala and Sam."

"Col Mitchell is correct Gen Landry." Interjected Teal'c. "Vala Mol Doran only mentioned she had heard something earlier on the planet, but all readings showed no life or any detection of any alien form."

"Sam and I were checking notes that were left behind and we all met up at the gate." Said Daniel. "There was nothing unusual there. I…. I don't know how they came through the gate without us noticing." Daniel kept his eyes on Dr. Lam's glass enclosure. All of them could see that Carolyn's med team was cutting away Sam and Vala's clothes, but that's all.

"I'm going to send out a beacon back to the planet to avoid at all cost to SGC and any other allied forces." Said Landry. "We don't know what else may be down there that could contaminate anyone. I'm going back to my office. Keep me abreast Col Mitchell on how Col Carter and Vala are doing."

"Yes Sir."

All three men turned their attentions back through the protected glass enclosement and watched Dr. Lam, waiting for any news on their teammates.

**INFIRMARY**

Carolyn and her staff worked delicately and cautiously removing clothing from around where the aliens attached themselves to Vala and Sam. The organic forms seem to be pulsating as if breathing in their surroundings. Their color was clear when Carolyn first saw them, and now they seemed to be a slimy icky white color at they stayed attached to their chest. The organism seemed not to mind having clothing cut away, but soon as Carolyn decided to take a tissue or blood sample the organism's seem to tighten their tentacle grip around Sam and Vala's neck. This seemed to Carolyn that the alien forms were very aware that they were being tested or trying to be removed. Sam and Vala's vitals seemed to very low and this worried Carolyn. She brought in a scanner to see how far these aliens had penetrated Sam and Vala's organs and saw that the aliens seemed to be feeding slowly on Vala and Sam's blood as well as tentacles inside their heart and cereberal cortex of their brains. She would need to see how much blood they were losing and test for what type of reaction both the women were having from this attack. They were still unconscious, and the alien's tentacles seemed to be expanding to their entire outside body very slowly. Carolyn had to finally sustain them by hooking them to additional units of blood to both woman or they would die from blood loss. Her medical staff could do nothing more, mainly due to the organisms moving rapidly to cover Sam and Vala's bodies whenever they tried to take more sample from them. Carolyn had made the decision to just monitor the two women for now and there was nothing more she could do until she asked more questions and analyze what she already had. She saw the concern on SG1's face and went out to speak to them about their condition.

"How are they doing Dr. Lam?" Asked Mitchell concerned.

"Not too good. These organic organism or whatever they are, are feeding off their blood. I've tried to remove them carefully, but they seem to understand this and have extended some type of tentacles around their bodies. Every time we tried to take samples of them, they increased their pressure around their necks. I didn't want to pursue any further. I need to run test on what I have, but they are maintaining their vitals at a slow pace. I don't know if this is good or bad, but that's all I can do right now. Sorry I don't have more to give you, but at least they're still alive."

Daniel was angry and tried not to take it out on Dr. Lam. "You've got to do more for them. They're killing them. Can't we laser them loose or something?"

"Calm down Jackson. I'm sure Dr. Lam is doing everything in her power to help them. We may just need to wait and see. I hate this as much as you do, but we could harm Vala and Sam if went don't know what we're dealing with." Said Mitchell.

"Indeed. I believe all we can do is wait Daniel Jackson. They are in good hands."

"I'm sorry Carolyn, it's……………it's just frustrating to see them like this. I apologize."

"It's ok Dr. Jackson. They're my friends too. Let me get back with you while the lab runs these test. Right now we can keep them comfortable and sustain them with enough blood so they do not go into shock. I'll let you know something as soon as I can."

"Thank you Dr. Lam. We'll wait for your results." Stated Mitchell.

Dr. Lam hurried back to the lab to run an all out test to see if they could stop the aliens from feeding on Vala and Sam.

"Jackson? Jackson? You still have those notes with you?

"Yes Colonel." He answered reluctantly.

"Then see if you can decipher the language and see if we can come up with some answers on the planet or these alien beings. It's not going to help them if all we do is worry. We need to come up with a solution to help them. "

"I………..I understand. I'll be in my lab. Just…………….just let me know how they're doing when Dr. Lam comes back."

"Yeah, we will. Teal'c and I will keep an eye on them. They're not going anywhere. Go."

Daniel stood by the window watching his two friends, perhaps even dying. He had to see what, if anything was in the notes left behind on the planet could help.

"T, I'm going to stay here until Dr. Lam comes back. Can you keep an eye on our boy to make sure he stays on track? I know he's worried and maybe some company will calm him."

"Understood Col Mitchell. Please contact us if there is any change."

As Teal'c left, he too was worried about his friends. Outwardly he was calm and knew they all had been through difficult times and came out whole on missions gone wrong. But both Col Carter and Vala where very special to him, each in their own way, and he felt guilty for not only protecting them, but for not seeing this threat sooner.

Mitchell turned his attention back to the two forms lying helplessly in their beds. He knew Sam and Vala well enough that they were fighters, but in his mind he thought, will this be enough? Can they fight this? As their Commander, he took full responsibility for any of them being harmed and because they were woman, didn't make it any easier. He was still old fashioned and Sam, even though military was well respected by SGC and the entire mountain for her ingenuity, whit and camaraderie. She was always there to give a helping hand to anyone, regardless of rank or status. Vala he had come to know more as they worked together on countless missions. She too was special to everyone, even though she seemed flighty to him. He found her capable of following orders, intelligent and fun. He loved the way she had everyone's number on personality and strength and never took advantage of her new position as a SG1 member to further her, what he called treasonable capabilities. Yes, they were his responsibility and he felt his own guilt rise in him not because they were just members of his crew, but friends.

As Mitchell watched helplessly, the alien organisms unknown to anyone increased their probing of both women. Their need for survival increased their level of feeding off both Sam and Vala, especially Vala. Vala's blood had properties that they had long been denied, at the organism seemed to take pleasure in slowly taking from her.

_Calm yourself __Katara__. We are no longer on that __desilate__ planet. We are free, __free__. We must move slowly or they will __threathen__ our existence. We have been to long without nourishment. Feed slowly. _

_I am calm beloved. __This one is most delicious. We were fortunate that these strangers came along. Shall we reveal ourselves?_

_No, not at this time.__ We must regain our strength. It has been so long, since we have tasted such sweetness. We have been dormant for so long, I do not remember when we last fed. We will contact these beings when the time comes. Do not feed too much, or we may kill them both. __Patients __Katara__, patients._

_Yes, my beloved. Yes. We must live again. We must live._

Dr. Lam was in the lab concentrating on the blood samples, trying to determine why the aliens were feeding on Sam and Vala's blood and nothing else. After breaking down the components in their blood, she realized that there was one type of nutrient that was being used the most. Naquadah. Both women had Naquadah in their systems, and Vala had more than Sam. Carolyn had remembered that Sam was used as a host temporarily at one time, so that would confirm the substance in her blood. But Vala had most of this chemical in her bloodstream due to her being a host to the Goa'uld. She wanted to be sure before she reported this to Col Mitchell and his team. She didn't want to second guess her findings. But she realized if these organisms continued to feed off their blood and exhausted the Naquadah from both women, then once this was gone, they both could die.

* * *

A/N: I'm glad for the response. This is going to be updated daily. My muses are messing with me and I can't put this down soon enough. Reviews are welcomed. 


	3. Chapter 3

"KATARA? KATARA? Where are you? The last ship is leaving, we must board now."

"I'm here my beloved. I was trying to destroy the last of my notes. I can't let those monsters find out about our location."

"We are out of time, leave them. It won't matter anyway. They have captured the last of our kind. I won't let them use you for their mad experiments. We must leave, I hear them coming."

"Run to the ship. We have been here too long. I fear……………..too late. Hide, hide."

"No beloved. I won't let them take you. I will die without you. Please come with me."

"No, you know what they will do to you. We cannot be found. Quick, the chamber. Get to the hidden chamber."

"But……..but no one will know we are there beloved."

"I will send out an emergency beacon to anyone that will find it. Our enemy will not find it. I promise you. I will join you. Now go."

"But…………but beloved."

"Go, I say, before it is too late. I will be with you, I promise, please Katara; please go. We must survive."

"Please hurry. Please beloved. I will set the time frame for 20 critens. Do not leave me."

"Go, they approach. Get to the chamber."

"If you are not there when the chamber closes, then all is lost my beloved. I cannot live without you."

"If it is my time, then we will meet again. When the beacon is located, then it will release you. We will live. Now go."

**INFIRMARY PRESENT TIME**

_Noooooooooo, nnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooo, you are an __abomination__. You are one of them. Beloved, beloved. This one is one of them. We cannot let this creature live. __It is one of them. I have read her mind. I must destroy it._

"Code blue, Dr. Lam to the infirmary, Code blue."

Dr. Lam heard the code, which meant someone was in Cardiac arrest. When she returned to the infirmary, she had to put on her Bio suit first. To her this was wasted time, but Vala was going into V fib. He heart was stopping. When the nurses tried to give Vala a shock, they were stopped by the alien organism. It shot its tentacles at the nurse and med techs and threw them against the wall. The entity that was attached to Vala seems to be choking her and turning a dark brown color. Guards tried to enter to protect the med staff and they were hit with such force they were knocked thru the glass enclosure. Col Mitchell was watching this happen and the tentacles were growing more aggressive. He tried also to run in to assist the medical team, and he was caught by a tentacle and thrown through the glass opening. Whatever had happened, the alien organism would not allow anyone to interfere at killing Vala.

_KATARA? KATARA? STOP, STOP. You are killing yourself. Stop, obey me._

_It is one of them. They wiped out our planet. They cannot be __allowed__ to do the same. How is this possible after all this __time?__ I hate them, I hate them._

_STOP KATARA, Obey me. If you kill this creature, we cannot be together. We must use our intellect and see why this creature is one of them. Stop I say._

The organism that was attached to Sam also reached out with its tentacles and was trying to restrain the other. Everything in the room that was not locked down was being turned over by the entity attached to Vala, as if in anger. Carolyn watched this display as well as Col Mitchell. Col Mitchell scrambled back through the opening and reached for one of the guards guns. He cocked a round and pointed at Vala. He was shaking; his hand was trying not to fire. But he knew if this alien organism did not stop it would kill Vala or he would have to kill her. He didn't want to kill Vala, but this thing was leaving him no choice.

"CAROLYN, GET OUT OF THE WAY. IT'S KILLING VALA. I'VE GOT TO STOP IT OR KILL HER."

"NO, NO, Col Mitchell, please, don't." Screamed Dr. Lam.

Sirens were going off and Daniel and Teal'c immediately ran towards the infirmary.

_Please Katara, settle down. The creature is dying__STOP__. I can't stop them and you too. They will destroy us if they think we are a threat. I have read this one's mind also. They are __friends;__ they will not harm us, unless you give them cause. Stop or I will stop you. Is that what you want?_

The tentacles in the room finally stopped. Dr. Lam and Col Mitchell watched as the two organisms's seemed to stop in mid air. The organism attached to Vala let go of her throat and shrank back to its original smaller form. The color seemed to turn back to the white color quickly. Carolyn's staff seem to be coming around and Mitchell finally lowered his weapon. Dr. Lam finally saw the tentacles retract to normal size, or if she could call it normal and motioned her staff to attach the units of blood back into Vala. They cautiously moved towards both organisms and hesitantly put both Vala and Sam back on the units of blood. Carolyn didn't know what happened, but bravely checked Vala's eyes and pulse. It was low again, but she was breathing normally again. What ever happened seemed to be calm now and Carolyn motioned the guards to leave. Col Mitchell nodded to the guards and returned their weapons. Col Mitchell called in a cleanup crew and a replacement of the windows. Teal'c and Daniel arrived and were shocked to see the infirmary in a mess. Both looked at their friends to see if they were alright and then to Col Mitchell with a questioning look.

"I don't know what happened, but the alien was trying to kill Vala." Said Mitchell out of breath.

"Are they alright Colonel?" Said Daniel.

"I don't know. Dr. Lam is checking them over. What ever happened, Sam's alien stopped the other one. They must be able to communicate among themselves."

"Col Mitchell, you are bleeding. Do you need assistance?" Asked Teal'c.

"I'll be ok. It's Vala and Sam I'm worried about. I……..I was afraid I might have to…………………to shoot her."

"What?" Said Daniel. "You can't be serious. You can't shoot them. There helpless."

"Look Jackson, get this straight." Mitchell sounding already irritated. "If those aliens pose a threat to this base, I guarantee you I won't hesitate to protect thousands of lives, verses two. There's more at stake here than just them, you or me. Dr. Lam and her staff could have been killed and I've sworn to protect the innocent, so if you have anything else to say, stow it, or get out of the way." Mitchell turned and left before he regretted saying more than he wanted.

Teal'c could see in Mitchells eye's that Daniel didn't understand as a Commander, Mitchell would have had to make a dire decision that would either save or lose a friend for the sake of others to live . He had seen O'Neill do this many times and never questioned him, but Daniel was naive at times when it came to seeing what a leader must do to protect others.

"Where does he get off te……………….

Teal'c interrupted. "He is right Daniel Jackson. He must think about saving thousands of lives, versus two. You know it would be the right thing to do. He realizes what it would have cost him, if he had to destroy both Col Carter and Vala. If you recall, I had to make such a decision many years ago."

Daniel realized that Teal'c was speaking about killing Sha're his wife to protect him. It took a long time for Daniel to forgive Teal'c, but in the end it had strengthened their bond as teammates and friends.

"I……………I'm sorry Teal'c. I—I was just worried about Sam and Vala. We've lost so many close friends, I – I don't think I could lose either of them. They're just too important to us T."

"I too am aware of this Daniel Jackson, as well as Col Mitchell." We must have faith in his judgment and have faith that our friends will recover."

"Right. Come on, let's see what Dr. Lam has to say and I think I need to make an apology to someone."

As the personnel were cleaning up the glass and replacing frames in the room. Carolyn watched both her patients closely to see if there were any other changes to their vitals. The aliens organisms seemed to be calm now and it worried Carolyn if this could happen again. Carolyn was contemplating freezing the two women, so nothing like this could happen again. When she looked up, she could only see Teal'c and Dr. Jackson. She had wondered where Col Mitchell had disappeared to. She was about to witness her two friends die at Col Mitchells hands. She knew deep down, that might have been the only solution, but finally breathed a sigh of relief when the organisms went back to neutral. Dr. Lam walked out of the infirmary after ordering her staff to stay clear of the organism's and monitor for any changes to Vala and Sam.

"Dr. Lam, what happened, I mean are they alright?" Asked Daniel.

"The alien organism was killing Vala. Somehow, the other one was fighting to control Vala's organism and finally things calmed down. They are stable now, but I need to speak with Col Mitchell and Gen Landry. If this happens again, we may not be able to stop them next time and they could kill Sam and Vala both. Where is Col Mitchell?" Said Dr. Lam.

"I……….We were just going to look for him." Said Daniel looking at Teal'c with regret in his voice

"Is there something wrong Dr. Lam?" Teal'c asked inquisitively.

"I believe that we have no other choice. I believe for our own protection. We may have to freeze them."


	4. Chapter 4

Sam was suddenly awake and looking around to see where she was at. The last thing she remembered was looking back at Vala and something hit her in the chest and soon she felt pain and then blackness. Sam's eyes were clearing and she noticed a blood drip in her arm. She slowly looked down and felt something heavy on her chest.

"What the………………

_Be at peace child. I mean you no harm. We are only needing you to sustain us for a little while._

_Us, what do you mean us? How am I communicating with you? I can see your thoughts._

_Your friend is being sustained by my beloved Katara. We meant no harm. We had no choice but to find what was available for our survival._

Sam looked over to the next bed, and Vala was also hooked to a blood drip and IV. She finally realized that she had the same type of organism attached to her. Sam had been around long enough to know that aliens come in all types and forms. She was trying to level her breathing and stay calm. It was hard to an extent, but somehow, she knew that the alien that was attached to her was not a threat, or at least not yet. Sam could hear herself in her mind, trying to speak to this entity.

_Please don't hurt Vala. What exactly are you doing to us? We can't be in the infirmary for a good reason. Why are you sustaining us?_

_Your species was emitting a source of nutrients that my beloved and I needed. Naqua is has been long from our system. We were on the verge of dying, had not you found our beacon._

_Naqua? I don't understand._

_It was once a vital source of food and power for the false ones. We have had use of this nutrient for ontons and when our kind were invaded by the false ones, we were forced to give our supply of Naqua to them and forced to be their slaves. I and my beloved are the only known survivors because we hid from them._

Sam was still trying to process who these false one were and the organisms. _You say the false ones. Can you describe these false ones?_

_Yes, they had glowing eyes, and implanted into their host. They were internal as you call it, and we were external. I have scanned your mind. You know who I speak of._

_Yes, we call them the Goa'uld and what you call Naqua for a food source, is what we call Naquadah. Then we have a common or had a common enemy. _

_I am sorry, I must stop our talk. I grow weak as you will soon also. My beloved will explain much later._

Sam could feel herself become weak and sluggish. She tried to speak, but was unable to stay conscious. She slipped back into darkness, before she had a chance to speak to her friends. Across from Sam, the organism that was attached to Vala had her own agenda. Katara made sure, she hid her thoughts from her mate.

_Yes my beloved sleep. I will deal with this creature in my own way. I will make you pay for being in league with the false ones. I will make you pay dearly._

**CONFERENCE ROOM**

Dr. Lam had contacted Gen Landry and he in turn contacted the rest of SG1 to meet him in the conference room. Dr. Lam had some real concerns that the alien organisms could become a dangerous threat if not contained in a more secure facility.

"Gen Landry, the organism that was attached to Vala was attacking her for some unknown reason. The one attached to Sam, seemed to restrain the other. I'm afraid this might happen again, and if so, they could be a threat to the base." Stated Carolyn.

"Col Mitchell, you saw what happened. Do you concur with Dr. Lam?" Landry stated watching the others closely. Carolyn noticed that Col Mitchell had acquired bandages for his cuts. She wanted to examine him later, she thought.

Daniel still had not had a chance to apologize to Mitchell and waited patiently for his answer. Dr. Lam had mentioned to them earlier about freezing Sam and Vala. Teal'c, though stoic, was also waiting for Mitchell's answer.

"Sir; the alien organism overwhelmed Dr. Lam's staff, two guards and managed to throw me thru a 2 inch glass window. I- I was almost forced to shoot the alien Sir, as a last resort. Luckily, as Dr. Lam explained; Sam's organism intervened just in time. I don't know if this will happen again, but I'm open for suggestions."

"I believe we may have no other choice but to freeze them General. It will be safer to observe them and safer for all personnel concerned."

Col Mitchell looked at Teal'c and Daniel, searching for any response about freezing their friends. Daniel held his head down, trying not to look directly at Mitchell. He already felt guilty questioning his authority and had to remember what Teal'c had said about Jack's decisions, versus thousands of lives. Teal'c only nodded his approval to Mitchell as to his decision, would be backed by him.

"I think Dr. Lam is right. We can't take a chance this could happen again. I'm sure Sam and Vala would only want to protect everyone from any further attacks. The Asgard's status box will put them in safe cryogenics and we could thaw them out, when you can safely remove them Dr. Lam."

"Ok, Dr. Lam. Do what ever you can for them and make the arrangements." Said Landry. "Col Mitchell; the rest of your people can observe and keep watch to make sure everything goes smoothly. Make sure security is in place for the transfer. We don't know how these organisms will react. Col Mitchell, I'll count on you and your people to do the right thing if necessary. Keep me posted."

**INFIRMARY**

Vala had opened her eyes sat up slowly. The organism was pulsating faster and keeping her thoughts and actions closed to her mate. Vala pulled the IV from her arms and jumped from the bed heading towards the door. The guards and nurse that were posted where hit with two extending tentacles and knocked unconscious. Vala grabbed their weapons and donned a Bio hazards suit from the unconscious nurse. She moved out the door to the infirmary exit. No one in the halls thought it was strange her walking down the hall, knowing that they barely saw her face in the suit and the infirmary had two Bio Hazard aliens in their mist. She was heading towards the Infirmary lab when several alarms went off. Dr. Lam, SG1 and several staff guards had approached the contained room holding Vala and Sam and Vala was missing. Teal'c immediately sounded the alarm and Col Mitchell ordered a lock down of the base. Dr. Lam examined the unconscious guards and nurse and noticed the nurses Bio suit was missing.

"Teal'c, Jackson. Didn't we just see a person in a Bio suit go into the lab?"

"Indeed Col Mitchell. It must be the alien organism using Vala."

"How could she be up? Dr. Lam said they were too weak and that they needed blood to sustain them." Said Daniel.

"They also needed Naquadah." Said Teal'c.

"There's some amount of Naquadah in the lab for emergency purposes." Said Carolyn. "If they get a hold of more Naquadah, then this could increase their strength. We need to get there now."

"Teal'c come with me." Shouted Mitchell. "Daniel keep those guards trained on Sam, and that's an order. Sam's organism may do the same. You know what you have to do if it attacks."

Daniel knew what Mitchell was saying, but still didn't like the ideal of killing one of his friends, no matter what the cost. He nodded his head as though understanding and kept watch. Sam had not moved, which was perplexing him and Dr. Lam. Dr. Lam checked over Sam and she seemed weaker. Her blood sack was half full, which meant the organism had used more blood than usual. Dr. Lam would note this on Sam's chart and proceeded to have the guards carefully place Sam in the Asgard Chrio chamber. Sam never stirred and was immediately frozen. Carolyn watched Daniel's face as he looked concerned for his friend. Little did she know that Daniel was also thinking of Vala. What's going to happen when they find her?


	5. Chapter 5

The entity walked into the Lab infirmary undetected, while she had her Bio suit on, no one in the lab thought it was unusual. The alarms were still going off, but the lab med techs thought precautions were already in place, hence the Bio suit. Vala's body walked back to the safe where the Naquadah was being held. Reading Vala's mind about her skills for opening locks, the entity easily opened the safe and assimilated the Naquadah. The organism pulsed even stronger now. It stripped the Bio suit and reached out its tentacles, knocking out every tech in the lab. As it was headed for the doorway, armed guards entered and pointed their weapons at the entity. Col Mitchell and Teal'c were close behind. Teal'c held out his Zat gun and Mitchell raised his weapon, pointing at Vala and the entity. Mitchell noticed that the organism was much bigger on Vala's chest and her body seemed to be meshed with alien.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE. RELEASE VALA OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO STOP YOU." Shouted Mitchell.

Vala stopped and looked around staring at each member in the room. With such speed, the organism reached up to the vents with its tentacles, tore off the plates and raised Vala's body up thru the vents. Instinctively the guards shot at the vents.

"STAND DOWN, STAND DOWN. TEAL'C TRACK IT. WE CAN'T LET THAT THING GET OFF BASE."

"UNDERSTOOD COL MITCHELL. YOU TWO WITH ME." Teal'c motioning to the Airmen guards.

Mitchell knew this was starting to get out of hand. The entity tore through the ceiling like tissue paper. He knew Vala was an unwilling participant and he was afraid he may have to kill Vala to stop this alien threat. Mitchell had an ideal. He contacted Dr. Lam.

"WHAT? How did that happen?" Carolyn stated.

"Dr. Lam, I don't have time to go into details. I need to know if the other alien entity is a threat?"

"We've frozen Sam and the organism. It can't do anything to harm us at this moment."

"Good. I'm coming your way. Tell Daniel to stay in the infirmary. I'll explain later."

"What's going on Dr. Lam?" Asked Daniel.

"Vala's organism is in the vents. Col Mitchell is on his way here. I don't know why, but I think he has a plan."

"Is Vala alright? What do you mean its in the vents?"

"You know as much as I do Dr. Jackson. So we wait and see what happens."

Teal'c could hear it in the vents crawling. He did not want to harm Vala in anyway, but he knew he would have to make a choice to protect the outside world if this alien attempted to escape.

"Col Mitchell. The entity is heading towards the infirmary. I will meet you there; Teal'c out."

"10-4 Teal'c, I've got an ideal." Stated Mitchell.

Mitchell burst into the infirmary at full run. "Dr. Lam, where's Sam?"

"Encased in the Asgard Chrio chamber. Why?"

"I need to make a deal with our little friend." Carolyn and Daniel looked at Mitchell strangely.

Mitchell dialed the phone system on the wall. He set it to intercom.

"Entity attached to Vala. We have the other alien frozen. I will destroy it if you don't reveal yourself. NOW."

Mitchell had his weapon trained on the container holding Sam. Daniel and Dr. Lam couldn't believe what they were witnessing. Mitchell was serious, he was not going to let that alien leave and he was hoping that threatening the other may slow the entity down or least give them time to come up with a plan to stop it. Mitchell knew Daniel or Carolyn wouldn't agree, but he had no choice.

"Mitchell, you can't be serious. You can't harm Sam. It's not her fault that Vala's entity is loose. Stop this." Daniel was nervous that Mitchell would carry out his threat. Teal'c entered the infirmary with the armed guards. He motioned the Airman to train their guns on the container.

Dr. Lam moved over to the container with Sam. "This is insane Col Mitchell. You can't ………………..

Mitchell turned to address Daniel and Dr. Lam angrily. "I don't have time to argue Dr. Lam. If that thing gets out and with the information that Vala carries, it could infect this town or the earth. We don't know what we're dealing with and now it's taken the Naquadah. That makes it more dangerous than it was before. So if you have any suggestions, stay out of our way and let me do my job."

Dr. Lam grew angry as well and Daniel. Teal'c and Mitchell were on the same wave length. He knew they were right, but to sacrifice his friends and the percussion that would follow would be devastating to their friendship and Daniel knew there was no going back.

Suddenly a crash came through to the other side of the room. The Airman were awaiting orders to shoot. Mitchell and Teal'c waited at the ready to shoot the entity if they had to. Teal'c was a soldier and warrior. He would not hesitate if it meant saving hundreds of lives, friend or no friend. It was his make up to protect the innocent, no matter what the cost. Right now, he wished that there was a different way to stop this alien, but a threat to his adopted homeworld was more important. Mitchell knew he was not the most popular person in the room right now. He could feel the anger rolling off Daniel and Dr. Lam. He watched as the entity, that was now Vala rounded the corner to the waiting armed men.

Vala starred at all of them with empty eyes. She looked down at the frozen form in the container and knew immediately that her mate was frozen. The entity spoke through Vala.

"Release my beloved. Release him or I will harm this creature you call friend." Threatened Katara.

Mitchell approached Vala cautiously keeping his distance and keeping eye contact to see if Vala was somewhere present in her body.

Mitchell threatened back. "Release Vala and we won't need to destroy you or the other one. We are not going to harm you, but if you force us, we will destroy the other entity and you to stop you from harming anyone." Mitchell never flinched, waiting for the entity to react first.

Vala's head jerked back as if in intense pain. She screamed out and her hand went to the back of her head as if to stop the pain. Daniel tried to run over to her, along with Dr. Lam, but Teal'c stopped them both. Mitchell knew that this entity could kill Vala, but decided to let it play out. Vala fell to the ground in agony. Her body arching off the ground and screams that bothered both Carolyn and Daniel. Daniel was growing tired of this game and thought that Vala sounded as if she was dying.

_Do you feel the pain creature? Do you see what you have caused me to do. They are willing to destroy my beloved to save you. You and your kind enslaved my race and destroyed all that I loved. Why should I let you live? I am not afraid to die, but I will not die alone creature. Make them stop this display of power. I will not relinquish you yet._

Vala's mind was allowed to come to the forefront. She remembered the pain that Quetesh used to control her, to make her less than she was, an animal. Something to be played with for her torturous tendencies. Vala would not give in. She had survived Quetesh's evil ministrations and she would fight for control again.

_I will not let you control me. I am no longer under the Goa'uld control. I am no threat. I will not allow you harm my friends. I will kill you first._

_You have no voice here. I am in control. My beloved is frozen and no longer can communicate with me. Release him or I will increase your pain creature._

_No, No, I will not let you harm my friends. You are like the Goa'uld. You claim they were the monsters, yet here you are acting as they would do. You are no better than they are. I've seen your mind also. Would you torture me to make me your slave? No one is torturing you or your mate. My friends are only trying to protect their people. They will destroy me if that have to and along with your mate. Do you really want that?_

Everyone in the room watching Vala, saw that she was screaming less, but her movements still emphasized she was still in a great deal of pain. She was writhing in pain and Daniel could barely stand to watch. Dr. Lam was slowly edging towards a cabinet while the entity had control over Vala. She pulled a syringe out and loaded it with a chemical. Mitchell saw out of the corner of his eye, what Dr. Lam was doing. He understood and nodded, while still keeping his weapon trained on the entity. Daniel and Teal'c watched with intensity as the organism attached to Vala, seemed to be pulsing faster and tentacles stretched out moving furiously around her.

Vala's body moved to stand up. Her movements were slow as she struggled against the walls and cabinets in the infirmary. Her breathing was labored and hard. It was like she was fighting something that was invisible to everyone in the room. Her hands were searching, searching for something to stop this alien entity. She looked desperately for anything. She found it.

It was quick, not even Dr. Lam or Col Mitchell could stop the action. Before anyone knew what was happening Vala's hand moved from the back of her neck to her chest. Vala had found what she needed to stop the entity.

Everyone's eyes went wide at what they just witnessed. Vala with great pain still eminating in her body stabbed herself through the heart with a scapel. It was deep, and the entities tentacles where thrashing around uncontrollable. Vala's body dropped to the floor, unmoving.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone's eyes went wide at what they just witnessed. Vala with great pain still emanating in her body stabbed herself through the heart with a scalpel. It was deep, and the entities tentacles where thrashing around uncontrollable. Vala's body dropped to the floor, unmoving.

* * *

"Quick; Col Mitchell, pull the entity from Vala and place it in the Cryo container." Said Dr. Lam.

Mitchell and Teal'c without hesitation moved quickly and placed the entity in the 2nd container. Teal'c quickly set the dials while the organism was still thrashing around. It froze it instantly.

"EMERGENCY, STAT. CODE RED, CODE RED; INFIRMARY." Carolyn shouted in the intercom. "Help me get Vala on the bed. I need to see how serious the wound is."

Daniel, Teal'c and Mitchell moved swiftly and carefully placed Vala on the bed. They were all still in shock at Vala stabbing herself. Daniel could only think that somewhere in her body, Vala gained some type of control and was trying to rid her friends of this alien threat.

"DAMN; I don't get a pulse." Carolyn saw 3 nurses rush in to assist her. SG1 moved away to let Carolyn and her med team work on Vala. They moved to the back side of the room where Sam's container was still holding her frozen form. They watched Carolyn work frantically, cutting away Vala's bloody shirt and pumping her oxygen. They could see Carolyn using paddles to shock Vala's chest, trying to get her heart started. Several minutes went by and Carolyn kept shouting to _clear _after each moment of waiting to see a heart rhythm. Finally Carolyn inserted a needle into Vala heart, shoving hard to get through muscle and tissue.

"MOVE PEOPLE, GET HER TO SURGERY. I'VE GOT A HEART BEAT. IT'S IRRATIC. LET'S GO, LET'S GO." Carolyn looked at Col Mitchell and realized he probably wanted to know what was happening. I'LL LET YOU KNOW COL MITCHELL AS SOON I KNOW SOMETHING."

Daniel just shook his head in disbelief. Mitchell finally took a breath, as if he was holding it to see what was going to happen next. Teal'c watched both his friends, as he contemplated Vala's actions.

"I'm going to wait outside surgery for Vala. I – I need to see if she's going to be ok." After informing Teal'c and Mitchell were he was going, he immediately left. Daniel didn't want to think the worse, but Vala's actions where playing over and over in his head. _How…………..how could she have done that to herself? There……………there had to be another way Vala. Another way. _Sam was lying frozen with the alien still attached to her and she was frozen; now Vala was near death as he had ever seen her. This just couldn't be happening Daniel tried to convince himself. This hit home for him. The SGC base was supposed to be a safe haven. No one should have been attacked on SGC soil, he thought. How could this have happened?

Mitchell had the two containers heavily guarded. He didn't want any repeat of what just happened. The alien organism almost escaped the base and if it wasn't for Vala's sacrifice. He hated to think that Vala was dead, dying or anything. She was apart of his elite team. She most of all, had to prove to be a trusted member of all of SG1. Even he being the new Commander had a history of heroism, saving Sam in Antarctica from the Anubis forces. But he was never questioned for his loyalty, his bravery, his honesty. Vala had to go through psycho analysis, the NID and Woolsey's constant interrogations that she wasn't a spy for the Goa'uld. She was the one that was host to Quetesh for so many years and almost killed by her own people. Vala was the one abandoned by her father, friends, constantly on the move from the Alliance, raiders, pirates of countless galaxies and who knows how many near death experiences. But today, Vala had proved her worth beyond words, beyond questioning. She had proved she would sacrifice herself, before she would ever let any harm come to her teammates, her friends.

Teal'c as usual contemplated the situation at hand. He had admired how Col Mitchell handled the alien threat, much like Gen O'Neill. It was like his favorite past time, playing poker. Always bluffing to see who had the best cards. Who would win out after everyone else had bowed out. Col Mitchell had played his cards to the alien entity and Vala had played an even better hand. No one had expected her to make such a sacrifice other than Teal'c. He had suspected for a long time, that Vala was more complicated to others, but very simple and dynamic to him. Teal'c had seen behind the façade of her smiles. Knew the pain of being a host and slave to the Goa'uld. He often saw in her eyes the pain of remembering some past of Quetesh's tyranny, while Daniel and the others saw it as just her playful nature. She was hiding the pain of a thousand deaths at her hands, only known to her and Quetesh, but none the less the wound was still open and often picked at by Daniels insistence that she was being a pest, a nuisance at not taking her position as SG1 seriously. But Teal'c knew, he knew she was holding onto what semblance of dignity and sanity she still had to see all those deaths and tortures and not being able to do anything about them, just horrible memories.

"Col Mitchell? I believe you mentioned that Sam's organism had stopped Vala's. I believe we may have a solution to saving Vala Mol Doran." Stated Teal'c.

"Wh- what Teal'c? shaking himself from his thoughts from Vala and Sam. "Solution; what solution?"

"I believe that Col Carter's organism may be able to help save Vala. It has proven to be no threat, and assisted in calming the other."

"I don't know Teal'c. Unfreezing Sam's entity could prove to be a new threat. I'd rather wait until Dr. Lam knows what she can do for Vala. I need to report to Gen Landry and I need you to keep an eye on Daniel and Sam; Teal'c. We need to know why all of a sudden this entity wanted to attack us."

Teal'c bowed his head and headed towards the infirmary's surgery unit. He left several guards in charge of the Asgard containers. He to, was worried about Vala and also Sam.

Carolyn had worked maticously to remove the scalpel from Vala's chest. All her skills were being tested for such a delicate procedure. The scalpel had indeed penetrated Vala's heart, and there was a great amount of blood loss. She did however, had to perform a cardiopulmonary bypass due to piercing of her aortic valve and pulmonary thrombectomy, which is an emergency procedure that removes clotted blood from the pulmonary arteries. After seeing that Vala's vitals were still weak, she had no other choice but to close her up and monitor her progress. Dr. Lam had Vala moved to the Intensive Care Unit ward for round the clock monitoring.

After checking and double checking Vala's vitals she finally left ICU and went out to see Teal'c and Daniel, who were standing watch for Vala.

"Dr. Lam, how is she? Asked Daniel with notably worry in his voice.

"It's going to be several hours before we know how's she's doing. I had to do two emergency surgeries and she lost a lot of blood. The next 48 hours will see how she responds to medication for her heart. It she doesn't have any complications like a high fever and contract pneumonia, then she has a 50/50 chance of recovering."

"Dr. Lam? What about the organisms affect on her blood? Said Teal'c. "Will this complicate her recovery?"

"Yes, it will. Vala was already weak from the alien entity feeding on her Naquadah in her blood stream, but again, we have to wait and see how she responds. I need to get back to her. I'll keep you posted." As Carolyn walked away, she continued to see why these people cared so much about one another. Seeing Vala make such a sacrifice, made her medical skills all the more important to save Vala and Sam.

"I'm going to wait here Teal'c until Vala wakes. You can check on Sam and see how she's doing." Said Daniel.

"I will stay with you Daniel Jackson. Sam is being taken care of and Col Mitchell will be arriving soon. Vala Mol Doran requires our support and prayers. She has much strength and wisdom. She thought only of saving those she cared about the most."

"But why Teal'c? Why……………. Daniel frustrated and worried at the same time, exhaled to find some type of rationality. "Why would Vala's entity attack this base or Vala. Did you see the pain she was in before she stabbed herself Teal'c. That thing was going to kill her. I could see the anger in Vala's face, her eyes, that thing had control of her."

Teal'c could see Daniel was very upset about Vala being injured and used by the alien.

"Daniel Jackson; we all saw Vala's face and how the entity was attempting to use her to release the other. I suspect that the entity attached to Sam, is its mate and only wished it released. But Vala proved to be stronger than the entity realized and stopped it formidably without hesitation. You must believe Daniel Jackson that Vala's actions were to protect us all."

Daniel hung his head knowing Teal'c was right, but he felt guiltier that he ignored Vala half the time, thinking she never paid attention to her surroundings or the rules for that matter. But her act may have very well sealed her fate. He didn't want Vala to die or Sam either, but he could do nothing to help his friends but sit and wait.

"I…………I didn't take her serious Teal'c. I always thought she wouldn't last as a SG1 member and that SGC would eventually kick her out. I………..I never saw her as an equal Teal'c. Sam, you, Mitchell and Jack; there was never any doubts about your actions, about protecting the earth or one another. But Vala……………Vala I never even gave her a chance to prove herself, to see how intelligent and trustworthy she was. I …………I just never cared."

Teal'c watched his friend beat himself up with guilt, knowing that it had been so hard for him to trust anyone other than those he has fought and lived with, and especially after Sha're was killed, by him. Vala was an outsider to Daniel and trusting Vala would make him vulnerable weak, open his heart to hurt and sorrow.

"You care Daniel Jackson or you would not be here. Vala means a great deal too each one of us and Samantha Carter means the same. We will put our hope in their strength and their spirit for life. When the time comes; you will know what you must say to each of them my friend. You will know."

Daniel looked at Teal'c and back through the window to ICU at Vala's still form. He hung his head for a silent prayer, and let his tears come in silence.

* * *

A/N: I'm having so much fun doing this. But, I couldn't keep everyone waiting. I love feedback and reviews. 


	7. Chapter 7

Mitchell had informed Gen Landry that for the present time, the danger on base was contained. He was worried about Sam and Vala, especially Vala and headed for the infirmary. He rounded the corridor to the emergency section of the infirmary and noticed that Teal'c was sitting on the floor meditating, while Daniel was watching through the ICU window. He wanted to speak to Dr. Lam, since him and Daniel had a few choice words concerning the alien threat. He picked up his chin and moved towards both men. Teal'c didn't move, but was aware that Col Mitchell had arrived. Daniel didn't turn his head to face Mitchell, but he felt he needed to inform Mitchell about Vala.

"Dr. Lam said that she had to do two emergency surgeries on Vala's heart. She said that it will be 48 hours before she knows something about Vala's chances."

Mitchell took in the information about Vala and looked again on the floor at Teal'c looking for some resemblance of help. Turning back to Daniel he looked towards the window looking at Vala's still form.

"She's a tough lady. She's going to be fine. I know her and Sam are both strong." Said Mitchell, trying to believe that both women will come out of this somehow.

"Indeed." Both Daniel and Mitchell looked at Teal'c who was standing up to look through the window also.

"We could learn a lot from both Col Carter and Vala. They are strong like Jaffa."

"Yeah." Both Daniel and Mitchell said in unison.

Mitchell smiled at Teal'c and Daniel. Suddenly, he had something he needed to do.

"I'm going to check on Sam. I need some answers." Said Mitchell and left.

Daniel and Teal'c felt that Mitchell was frustrated that Vala and Sam seem to be taking on the physical harm of these aliens and he wanted could do nothing to help.

"I hope he knows I'm sorry for what I said to him Teal'c."

"Col Mitchell is a wise man Daniel Jackson. He feels responsible for us all, as any good leader would do." Both men went back watching their friend, praying that Vala would come out of this soon.

Mitchell was soon in the infirmary staring at Sam's frozen body. He starred at her container for a long time, and then back at the frozen alien also. He finally made a decision to unfreeze Sam's form. He had witnessed Sam's alien save Vala earlier and he knew he was taking a big risk unfreezing the alien. But he wanted answers and he wasn't getting any sitting on his butt. Two of his people he was responsible for where injured, and one possibly dying.He was not about to let that happen. He had the Airman stand guard while he adjusted the containers thaw program. He didn't want Dr. Lam responsible, if something went wrong, so he didn't notify her to what he was doing. Everything in his mind was telling him not to, but this was Sam. If anyone could figure out this situation, he had the best person to deal with it. Unfortunately Dr. Lam did find out from one of he nurses and she rushed into the infirmary to confront Mitchell.

"Col Mitchell; just what do you think you're doing?" Angry at him not notifying her if there were complications to Sam's vitals. "This is dangerous. You see what happened to Vala. This entity could attack us all and there would be nothing to stop it."

"I'm aware of that Dr. Lam. That's why I didn't want you involved. This would be my decision, even though this could go wrong. But I play on my hunches and I don't think Sam's entity wanted to harm anyone. Why would it calm Vala's entity? I do recall that Vala's entity called it _Beloved."_

"I understand Col Mitchell. But Sam still must be monitored, and she's still my patient, so let me do my job. Let me check her out first and then you can proceed to do yours."

Mitchell smirked, admiring Dr. Lam's spunk and he respected that she was dedicated to protecting her patients. While Dr. Lam and her nurse examined Sam to make sure her vitals were stable. Mitchell donned a Bio suit and waited. Dr. Lam finally motioned Mitchell to enter the room.

"She's stable and the entity doesn't seem to be agitated as Vala's. If I may ask Col Mitchell. Why do you need Sam unfrozen? You're taking a big risk doing this."

"I need some answers. You don't call an entity _Beloved_, and go haywire trying to kill that, which was sustaining you. I hope Sam can help me out. If Vala's entity could speak through her, maybe this one cans speak through Sam."

"I – I understand. Let me slowly wake her. I can increase her dosage very quickly through her IV if there is any danger of it becoming violent. Have your men ready, just in case………..well you already know."

Mitchell understood that Dr. Lam knew if thing went wrong, Mitchell would take on the responsibility of killing his friend to save them.

Sam was coming around. She felt cold and yet, a little disoriented not knowing if she was alive or dead. She slowly opened her eyes adjusting to the light in the room. She saw shades of something orange and realized that someone had Bio suits on.

"Sam, Sam can you hear me? It's Dr. Lam. You're still in the infirmary. Can you understand me?"

Sam nodded her head slightly and tried to speak and felt her throat and mouth felt dry. She tried to swallow and remembered that the entity was still attached to her. It too was trying to communicate, slowly not to alarm Sam.

_Child, I feel something is wrong. I have tried to contact Katara and there is no answer._

_My friends would not harm your other; unless there was a threat._

_I will let you speak to your friend's child. I must know what happened to Katara._

"Car…..Carolyn? The entity senses something is wrong." Sam's throat was still dry. She coughed a little and Dr. Lam gave her a sip of water. "It……..it said it can't contact Katara. I believe that this Katara is its mate."

"Sam? It's me Mitchell. There's been a situation. I don't know how this alien organism is going to react Sam. So if you can relay this. Vala's organism attacked her. It tried to take over her body and Vala temporarily stopped it."

_I will speak child through you. I must know what has happened to Katara._

"I am the one you speak of. Where is my Katara?" Asked the entity.

Both Dr. Lam and Mitchell looked confused and realized they were no longer speaking to Sam. Mitchell knew he needed to be careful, or he could upset the entity and it could attack Sam. He carefully made a hand signal to the Airman, just in case.

"We need your help. You helped once before to calm your mate Katara, I presume. She attacked one of my people and it's frozen, unharmed in a Cryo container. We couldn't take the risk of your mate harming anyone else, but Vala is seriously hurt. Is there anything you can do for her? She--------she may be dying."

Dr. Lam interrupted. "Vala was trying to protect us. She didn't mean any harm to your mate. I just need to know if Sam is alright also. I'm a doctor and Vala's injury is very severe."

Dr. Lam and Mitchell held their breaths. They didn't know how the entity would react, if it knew its mate was contained. The silence was unnerving. Mitchell secretly made another signal to the guards.

"I will help your friend. I am sorry that she is injured. My Katara was probably afraid. She had sensed earlier in your friend, remnants of the false ones. We are not cruel or violent unless provoked. I know your words to be true. I sensed from this child an honorable spirit. I will deal with Katara in my own way. Take me to your friend. I will try to help."

The entity allowed Sam to speak.

"Colonel? Colonel? It's me Sam. Is Vala alright? Is the entity going to help?" Sam could hear the thoughts of the entity. She knew Vala was injured, but no one had mentioned what the injury was."

"Sam, thank goodness your back." Stated Carolyn. "The entity is going to help. Were going to wheel you to ICU.

"ICU? How bad is Vala; Carolyn?" Asked Sam, a little worried about what she may find out about her friend.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I hope to update soon. Reviews are welcomed. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Colonel? Colonel? It's me Sam. Is Vala alright? Is the entity going to help?" Sam could hear the thoughts of the entity. She knew Vala was injured, but no one had mentioned what the injury was."

"Sam, thank goodness your back." Stated Carolyn. "The entity is going to help. Were going to wheel you to ICU.

"ICU? How bad is Vala; Carolyn?" Asked Sam, a little worried about what she may find out about her friend.

* * *

Daniel and Teal'c watched as Mitchell followed Sam's gurney and they had questionable expressions on their faces, but Mitchell held his hand up to them both to wait.

Sam was wheeled into a private section of the infirmary that was closed off and bio hazard personnel, including Dr. Lam were in their suits in Vala's room. With the entity attached, Sam was still in control of her body and mind, as the entity did not take control back. As soon as Sam saw Vala she was shocked. Vala was on a respirator and a heart monitor. She looked pale and grey as if her life force had been sucked out of her. Dr. Lam moved the gurney close to Vala's. She didn't know what to expect, but Sam could feel the entity speak to her in her mind.

_Child, let them know I need contact with your friend. I must be attached to her to heal her. You must trust me._

Sam could not feel any threat to Vala and conveyed the thoughts of the entity to Dr. Lam.

"Carolyn, the entity wants to attach itself to Vala, so it can heal her. I don't believe it will harm her. This may be the only way to save her."

Col Mitchell was listening inside the room and Sam seemed convinced that her entity could help.

"Dr. Lam?" Said Mitchell. "I believe we have no choice. Vala's life hangs in the balance."

After looking at Vala's vitals and her condition was not improving; Dr. Lam agreed for the exchange.

_They are ready when you are. Please help my friend. _

_Do not fear child. I will do everything within my power to heal her._

The organism moved slowly from Sam's body and moved to Vala's. It started pulsating and glowing and attached it tentacles to Vala's heart and head. At first Dr. Lam's instincts took over once the monitors started beeping loudly as a warning. Sam moved to stop her and gave her a look of trust. Vala's body slowly arched off the bed and the respirator that was attached to her broke off. Dr. Lam and a nurse immediately removed the outer attachment to Vala's throat and waited. Vala's body eventually stopped arching and the entity continued to glow and pulsate.

Sam watched with worried eyes as the entity glowed and yet it seemed like hours as she waited to see her friend open her eyes. Mitchell had his men ready their weapons just in case the entity attacked or hurt Vala. Dr. Lam was not quite sure about letting something alien take over her patient, but Vala seriously needed healing and though unconventional, this was maybe Vala's only chance.

The entity stopped glowing, but continued to pulsate. Vala breathed in hard as if taking her first breath. She could hear a voice in her head.

_Do not be frightened child. I am Katara's mate. I will not harm you and I have healed you as much as my force could; awaken child, your friends await you._

Vala had immediately calmed down, thinking that Katara had once again taken over her body. Vala's eyes fluttered slightly and she moaned from feeling pressure on her chest. At first Vala's voice was a whisper and Sam leaned over to hear her as well as Dr. Lam and Mitchell.

"Sa—Sam?

"I'm right here Vala. The entity is trying to heal you. Don't be afraid."

"It……..it spoke, In head."

"Yeah, it can communicate through our minds only. It won't harm you. Are you in pain?"

Dr. Lam smiled at Sam, knowing that was what she was going to ask her patient first.

"Ye…….yes, some."

"Let me get her IV back into her. Colonel what will happen to the organism?"

"I don't know Dr. Lam. I'm just grateful Vala's awake. Will she recover?"

"I have to do more test, but it seems her heart is back to a normal rhythm. Sam can you stay and keep her calm? I think she needs you to assure her that she's ok."

"Sure. I'm right her Vala. So are Col Mitchell, Teal'c and Daniel. We're all pulling for you."

"Ti…tired."

"Rest now Vala. I'll give you something to sleep and for the pain. Sam I don't know if you can communicate with this organism, but I like to thank it for helping."

Suddenly Vala's eyes opened and she spoke as the entity.

"I am glad to help. I must rest also, for my life force needs replenishing. I will not harm this being. I will feed only on her blood when she is stronger. I will sleep now and discuss what must be done to Katara. Again I apologize for her behavior."

Vala stopped speaking and was soon asleep. Sam was tired and pulled her covers up from her gurney and slept also. Mitchell decided to speak to Dr. Lam outside and left his men inside to guard Vala and Sam.

"Is she going to be alright Dr. Lam? Asked Daniel.

"I believe so. I will keep a close eye on her and keep you all posted. I want to run some test on Sam and this is the safest place right now. I think you should all get some rest. Vala's chances have increased and we owe that organism in there her life."

"Thanks Dr. Lam. Keep us posted. I'm going to check on the frozen Katara to make sure it's secure. Daniel; you and Teal'c should get some rest. Both our girls are going to need some down time."

"I want to stay here and watch over Vala for awhile." Said Daniel. Col Mitchell started to protest, but Teal'c reached over to Mitchell.

"I too would like to stay and keep watch on Col Carter and Vala. I will make sure Daniel Jackson rest and watch over him as well."

Mitchell knew he was not going to win any arguments concerning sleep or watching over this team. He decided to let it go and go check on Katara to make sure the entity was secure. As he walked towards the other side of the infirmary. Vala's entity had thoughts of his own.

_Katara; what have you done to harm this child that she would take her own life to save her friends?_

* * *

_A/N: _It's been awhile for this one, that I almost forgot this story. Updates will be forthcoming. Reviews and feedbacks are welcomed. 


	9. Chapter 9

"I want to stay here and watch over Vala for awhile." Said Daniel. Col Mitchell started to protest, but Teal'c reached over to Mitchell.

"I too would like to stay and keep watch on Col Carter and Vala. I will make sure Daniel Jackson rest and watch over him as well."

Mitchell knew he was not going to win any arguments concerning sleep or watching over this team. He decided to let it go and go check on Katara to make sure the entity was secure. As he walked towards the other side of the infirmary. Vala's entity had thoughts of his own.

_Katara; what have you done to harm this child that she would take her own life to save her friends?_

* * *

Vala slept peaceful while the entity explored her memories. He wanted to know more about these creatures he and his mate had attached themselves to for their survival. He wanted to know why these creatures were so terrified of them, especially Vala. His mate had lashed out before and now, this being had wanted to end her life to stop Katara. He wanted to know more and why. As he delved slowly into Vala memories, he saw some very disturbing actions. 

He saw a young girl; being forced against her will to be a host to one they called the false ones. This little one fought, but was eventually taken over, as his kind once where. He sees the little one being forced by the false one, killing family, friends, and thousand upon thousands of innocents. He sees her struggle to overcome the deep dark evil that has fell upon her and more. He sees Vala being kidnapped and the false one removed, called Quetesh. They have killed her, yet she lives. The host is being tortured, beaten and almost dies. She is being cared for and yet he sees her existence as a lonely one. He sees her being tortured and beaten, hunted, raped, escaped, captured and beaten again. Finally he sees her and a man, fighting, escaping and then finding the man again. He sees her feeling happiness in her life once again and friends, smiles, and fighting another enemy. This one is a child, a child that has grown quickly and then fighting her grown child for her friends. He sees she has given all of her self to being devoted to saving her friends and these strange people. Then he sees his mate Katara frightened to take hold of this little one, and then terrorizing and threatening her friends. He sees the image of Katara using Vala, taking the Naqua and tearing through the ceiling and forcing Vala to escape under threat. Then the final terrifying event. He saw Vala taking a small control, and make a decision to protect her friends and stab herself before Katara gained control once more.

Vala slightly whimpered in her sleep. The entity realized the he inadvertently was making Vala remember her past through nightmarish dreams. He stopped his probing once he felt her heart rate increase and realized the Naqua in her blood was increasing his strength rapidly.

_Rest child, rest. I must make amends to what has been done to you by my beloved. Rest._

Vala settled down after awhile before the heart and other monitors went off. She slipped back into a somber sleep and the entity made sure her sleep was peaceful.

Daniel and Teal'c had sat in the infirmary lobby waiting to see Sam and Vala again. Dr. Lam had informed them that it would be hours before Vala awoke again and that Sam refused to be put in a private room; only to make sure the entity did not harm Vala.

Daniel was having dreams of Vala, laughing, playing teasing games with him and him shoving her off as being a flirt. Then his dreams became threatening. He saw Vala in his dreams, running for her life, screaming to Daniel for help. He stood in his dreams motionless, watching as Vala was being attacked by the entity, trying desperately not to be taken host. Daniel felt he should help, but couldn't bring himself to understand why. Vala was screaming, trying to fight being taken over, pushing forward towards Daniel, holding out her hand to Daniel for help. He looked down at her, as the entity covered her and her hand held helplessly up, reaching for Daniel for help. As she was fully covered, Daniel saw himself looking back at himself and his eyes glowed red, smiling.

"Valaaaaaaaaaa…….

"Daniel Jackson; are you alright?" Asked Teal'c with concern for his friend.

"Ye……..yeah Teal'c. I –I was just having a nightmare. Is Vala ok? I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Vala and Sam are still sleeping. The entity is also quite and there has been no threat."

"Do you think the organism will stay attached to her?"

"I do not know Daniel Jackson. It has helped Vala Mol Doran survive her injuries. I believe that it will not harm her." Said Teal'c.

"What about the other organism? I wonder why Vala's organism was so violent and this one that was attached to Sam seems more helpful?"

"There is much we do not know about these alien organisms. They seem empathic and able to control who they are attached to as where the Gou'ald. I'm sure Col Mitchell has similar question as well."

"I- I'm just worried Teal'c. I'm worried that if we can't remove this entity, what it will do to Vala or is doing to Vala."

"Why is that Daniel Jackson? Are you feeling guilty, because you were not able to help Vala against the other entity?"

"What makes you think that Teal'c?" Daniel seemed a little surprised at Teal'c's observation of him.

"You shouted Vala in your sleep. I can only reason that your nightmare was about her in danger."

"Teal'c, I'm sure there has to be a logical explanation on why Vala's entity attacked her, but………….I think that if we lost Vala, I could never forgive myself for not treating her more like a friend, instead of a pest."

"Do you have feeling for Vala, other than friendship Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel was afraid to answer after having a nightmare of Vala being attacked. "I- I want to at least try to be a better person around her Teal'c. I was unfair to her for so long, I just want to say to her how much I care for her. I need to say a lot of things I've not said before."

"Then you do well Daniel Jackson to show her your feelings and not hide behind your work. She will understand."

After hearing what Teal'c was trying to tell him. He decided to go see Vala and sit by her side. As he turned to go thru the infirmary and turned and smiled at his friend.

"Thanks Teal'c."

"It is my pleasure Daniel Jackson."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for so much delay. My muses have taken over with another story. But this muse came out today and I had to play. Reviews and feedback are most welcomed. 


	10. Chapter 10

Daniel quietly pulled up a chair by Vala's bedside and watched her and the entity sleep. He was careful not to disturb Sam, who refused to leave Vala's side once she was healing. Daniel couldn't get the nightmare about Vala out of his head. Her pleas for help and him standing there, watching and doing nothing to help her.

_What does it mean Vala? Why didn't I help you? Am I that cold heart of a __person that__ I didn't even want to help you?_

"Dan…..Daniel?" He heard Vala barely speak. He could see her eyes were barely open and she was struggling to speak again.

"Shh, shhh. I'm here Vala. I'm here. Go back to sleep." Daniel pulled his chair up closer to her bed, and grabbed her hand, rubbing it, to make her aware he was there.

"I….I'm a……..alive?"

Daniel smiled, realizing it was the same old Vala. "Yes, yes you're alive. Thanks to the entity. It's alright; this is the one from Sam. It wanted to help you. You…………you were dying."

"Fe……feel him, help………..me."

"I know, I know. You have to rest now. You're still weak. Are you in pain? You want me to call Dr. Lam?

"N…..no. It………….it wants to speak to…………to you."

"Speak? But……………..

"Are you her mate?" The organism was now speaking through Vala. Daniel was surprised at the question. He didn't expect such a question, so personal.

"I'm…………I'm her friend. Won't your speaking thru Vala weaken her?"

"I only will speak for a small amount of time. I will make sure she does not weaken, for it also weakens me."

"Ok, what is it that you want to know?"

"Where is my Katara? I know she tried to hurt this child. I will not allow my mate to hurt anyone. I believe she was frightened of the evil ones. This child once experienced such horror. I will protect her."

"The evil ones, oh, the Gou'ald." Daniel wondered if the entity was speaking about protecting Katara or Vala. "Yes, then we have a common enemy. We have since fought them and won. They no longer pose a threat to earth."

"I must know if my Katara is still alive?"

Daniel wanted to be careful. This entity was still attached to Vala and could harm her if he didn't say the right thing. "She was harming Vala. So she is frozen, but still alive. We still don't know much about you or why you attached yourselves to our friends."

"In time I will reveal all. This child must rest. She is still weak, as I must rest also. I will not harm this one. She is very precious to you. I can see this, but I see you are troubled. Rest assure, we will speak again."

Daniel watched and Vala's eyes closed and she seemed to be in a peaceful sleep. Daniel wondered how this entity picked up on his emotions about Vala.

"Daniel? Daniel, what was that about." Sam was awake, and Daniel suspected she heard the conversation.

"He said he wouldn't harm Vala. I think he may be from a lost race or people or aliens. He seems to refer to the Gou'ald as the evil ones. I don't know, but I think he knows about Vala being a host to Quetesh."

"Should we be concerned, that he may harm Vala?"

"No, he made it quite clear that no harm would come to Vala. But he was also concerned about this other entity. I think he mentioned its name being Katara."

"Is Vala going to be ok?" Asked Sam with concern.

"I think so. I have no reason to believe he was not being truthful. I think he knows more about Vala than she ever revealed."

"There's a lot we don't know about Vala being a host. I'm concerned that whatever it's doing that Vala won't suffer."

"I know Sam. Get some sleep. I'm staying for awhile. I want to make sure both of you are ok. How do you feel?"

"A little tired. I need a shower, that's for sure." Sam smiled at Daniel, not wanting him to press the issue, but she felt icky.

"I'm sure after you've rested, that you can clean up."

"Ok, wake me if there's any change to Vala."

"I will."

Sam looked over at Vala and the entity that was still attached. After being reassured by Daniel that the entity would not harm Vala, she returned to sleep.

Daniel was still bothered by the dream. He sat back, watching the monitors, monitor Vala and the alien life form. He had a lot of questions for the entity, but knew it could wait. His concern right now was for Vala, and he wasn't going to miss the opportunity anymore to treat her as an equal or more.

* * *

A/N: I know its short, but I gotta get some sleep. I'm updating everything. Feedback and reviews are welcomed. 


	11. Chapter 11

Sam was awake and feeling stronger. She looked towards Vala's bed and Daniel was asleep in the chair, next to her. Sam was relieved that the entity at least helped her friend and was grateful that this one was at least friendly. Sam went looking for another room in the infirmary for Dr. Lam. She wanted to get cleaned up and put on a fresh uniform at least.

"Carolyn, I'm glad I found you. Can you release me, so I can go to my Lab and freshen up, and put on some clean clothes? This night gown, you call scrubs is a little too revealing in certain areas."

Carolyn smiled, knowing everyone hated the infirmary clothes, especially the women patients. "I won't release you, I need more tests from you and what affect the entity might of left in your system, but I will lend you a room to shower and a fresh scrub."

"Well it's better than nothing. How's Vala fairing?"

"I've run some preliminary test on her from my office. She has more Naquadah in her system, probably from the other organism, but something else is going on. Her waive patterns from her head seem to have increased somewhat, and her state of sleep seems to be erratic."

"What does that mean?" Sam sounded worried, taking a cue from Carolyn.

"I want to run a CAT scan to see if maybe her brain may be swelling. It may be from the entity or she might have received more injury to her head when the other entity took over."

"Why haven't I been affected or is it a delay factor. Am I going to experience some after effects?"

"I don't know Sam. That's why I want you in the infirmary. If this happens, I want to be ready to treat the cause."

"Ok, facts first. Let me clean up and I'll report back to the infirmary."

As Sam left, Carolyn was concerned that Vala's brain increase may do her more harm than good. She wasn't sure, but her brain activity had increased to an alarming rate. It as if something was downloading information into her brain, like a computer. She would run her test and see the results.

Mitchell was on the other side of the infirmary that held the frozen entity, Katara. He starred at the container, remembering how it had taken over Vala's body and nearly caused her death and well as a major threat on the base. He felt responsible for not protecting his people better and the fact that Vala and Sam where in the infirmary, still stuck in his crawl. He thought he could just easily program the case to freeze to a dangerous level and shatter the contents to oblivion. He could stop this mad organism, from hurting anyone ever again and would be justified for doing such an act. But Col Mitchell knew he couldn't. The decency in him, would not allow him to dirty his honor to his friends or family. He wasn't cut out to be deceitful in his duty; he was raised to be a protector. He protected his family, friends and his men. But especially his team. He had been handed on a silver platter the elite SG1 team, by General Jack O'Neill, with his personal recommendation. He couldn't disappoint the man, the legend, by doing something that would shame the SGC organization and as well as the Air Force. The Air Force was his whole life, and he had been granted by the President himself the Congressional Medal of Honor. That had meant something to Mitchell. That meant he was a trusted member of the United States Military and he had been recognized by the people as an American Hero, to protect that what was constitutional, the people. SG1 was his family and he would die to protect them, but not lie to save them, not even himself. It would be a lie if he destroyed this alien, it would be a lie to say he did it to protect them without cause. And he believed he had more than enough cause. But he had also seen this aliens mate save Vala and prove that at least it was no threat as long as Katara stayed alive. Mitchell backed off from the container and thanked his grandmother for raising him to be a good person, no matter if others around him were not. I guess he never thought it would be aliens that are not the nice guys.

Unknown to Mitchell, Teal'c was watching his leader and friend from the doorway. He had secretly watched over all his team members struggle to protect one another and the world. He admired the Tau'ri for their compassion and strength in the eye of adversity. Over and over these fragile individuals put their lives on the line for those who didn't know the taste of freedom, know that they were oppressed, or even existed? They even saved him from being a slave to tyranny, false Gods and forever being host to the Gou'ald. He no longer needed a symbiote to survive and thanks in part to the Tau'ri, they found the drug Tretonin to sustain him from the loss of the snake like creatures or else his body would shut down and die. He became their protector and friend and when Vala came along, it was only natural for him to extend that courtesy and his friendship. He knew the dehlima Mitchell faced as being the new leader of SG1. He had big shoes to fill and had to prove himself capable of accepting the responsibility of protecting not only SG1, but the entire Milky Way Galaxy and beyond if he had to.

Teal'c startled Mitchell out of his concentration. "Col Mitchell? Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, just thinking Teal'c. I'm not sure what to do about this entity thing. I'm use to fighting bad guys and know how to fight hand to hand, and fight them from the air or space, so to speak. But, how do you fight an organism that's bent on harming the very people you're supposed to protect? Vala is laying in the infirmary with one of these things attached to her, which a few hours before, it's mate was using her to attack the base for some unknown reason, and I almost…………..I almost had to kill Vala to stop it."

Teal'c could hear the frustration and pain in Mitchell's voice in harming one of his own. "Col Mitchell; Col Carter was once taken over by an entity that used her to try and take over this very base. When it escaped from its holding cell, it used Col Carter's body to extract power from the generators to grow stronger to attack. Gen O'Neill had to make a difficult decision whether to stop the entity and risk one life or protect and save several lives. He chose the many over the one. Gen O'Neill shot Col Carter twice with the Zat'Nik'tel weapon, this would induce death from a second shot. It was very difficult to see one of his own die by his own hand, and yet, he had to make that decision on his own. No one ever judged Gen O'Neill, knowing that he made the right decision, but he judged himself more harshly for not protecting Col Carter. In the end, Col Carter's consciousness was recovered, the base was protected and new policies for safety were implemented. We learn from all challenges that come our way, and we are wise to hold life dear in the palm of our hands. It allows us to treat everyone and everything with respect and honor and if we fail, we do so, but not alone."

Mitchell understood Teal'c's wisdom and it helped him rethink what his purpose was to his friends and being responsible for their lives. "Thanks Teal'c; so let's quite hanging around here and see how our girls, I mean, friends are doing."

"Indeed."

**INFIRMARY**

Daniel stirred, thinking he would watch Vala waken first. He looked over in the next bed and noticed Sam was missing. Just as he was about to look around, both Sam and Dr. Lam came in seeing Daniel was awake. Dr. Lam felt they no longer needed Hazmat suits, since they were in an isolated room.

"Hey Daniel. How's our girl? Has she awakened since the entity healed her?" Asked Sam.

"I don't think so. Where were you, oh, I see you've changed, _sniff_, and showered."

"Ha, very funny. You should talk. Anyway Carolyn believes there is an increase in Vala's brain activity. Whether that's painful or harmful remains to be seen." Said Sam.

"I need to do a CAT scan on Vala, Daniel. It's unhealthy that her brain has so much activity, while she's sleeping. I've kept a constant monitor on her, since being healed. If there are any problems, I want to be able to catch it now, than later. I'm not saying the entity didn't heal her completely, but something's going on with her brain patterns."

"What about the entity attached to her? Will it allow you to hook up the CAT scan?"

"Well, we'll soon find out." Dr. Lam with an assistant began hooking up leads to Vala's head. There was no movement from the organism, so Carolyn continued. Once hooked up, Carolyn began scanning her readings.

Carolyn looked up and double checked her readings on Vala. "What's wrong Carolyn?" Asked Sam worried.

"It seems that Vala is going through Latrogenesis. It's an adverse result from the healing process. It means her immune system was in a weakened state already and this fast healing depleted her more. _Damn_, I didn't think about this until now. I should have waited until she was more stable."

"But……….but wouldn't she have died if this entity didn't help? I mean, you said she was stable afterwards. She looks better; she even spoke to me earlier." Stated Daniel.

"She was, but her brain activity shows, she's still fighting to recover from the first time. Her body just didn't have enough time to recover. I'm sorry, but we were hoping for a miracle and all that's happened is that it made it possibly worse."

Suddenly the monitor's alarms went off. "She's going into V fib again. Everybody out, get me the crash cart, NOW." Sam and Daniel left the room, looking from the observation deck. Carolyn was frantically trying to re start Vala's heart. Mitchell and Teal'c soon joined their friends.

"What's going on?" Asked Mitchell.

"I…… I don't know Cam. Carolyn was taking a CAT scan of Vala. She saw some abnormal brain activity in Vala's head and the next thing we know she was going under."

Daniel couldn't keep his eyes from Vala and what was going on in the room. For the first time in a long time, he was scared, scared for Vala. He also noticed that the entity was not moving either. Matter of fact it wasn't moving at all. Mitchell, Sam, Teal'c and Daniel could see Dr. Lam remove the entity with ease from Vala's chest. Finally a large container was brought in, by a Hazmat personnel and the entity was placed in the container. Mitchell looked alarmed, but stayed calm. Daniel however was not.

"Oh, my God, what's wrong? Why did they remove the organism?" All three looked to each other for answers, but knew only Carolyn could answer that question.

The alarms stopped and it looked like Carolyn had put Vala back on a respirator. After several heart stopping moments, Carolyn looked like she was satisfied that Vala was stable once again. She looked at the faces of her friends and breathed a breath out, hating to state the obvious. Carolyn went to meet with them.

Daniel was the first to speak. "Carolyn, what happened? Why did you pull the entity off her chest? It was healing her."

Sam put a hand on Daniels shoulder to calm him. "Daniel calm down. Let's see what Carolyn has to say." All eyes were on Carolyn.

"Vala's heart was straining, to keep up with the healing process, brought on by the entity. It did help her, I have no doubt about that, but ……………. But the strain must have been too much on the entity. It………………it didn't survive. It…………..it's dead."

* * *

A/N: I hope some people are happy about Sam finally washing. hehehehe. So, you can review and feedback is most welcomed. 


	12. Chapter 12

Sam put a hand on Daniel's shoulder to calm him. "Daniel calm down. Let's see what Carolyn has to say." All eyes were on Carolyn.

"Vala's heart was straining to keep up the healing process brought on by the entity. It did help her, I have no doubt about that, but………….But the strain must have been too much on the entity. It……….it didn't survive. It………it's dead."

* * *

Everyone was shocked for a few minutes, when Teal'c finally broke the silence. "Dr. Lam, are you sure it's quite dead?"

"As far as I can tell Teal'c. It's not pulsating and its tentacles were limp and lifeless. That's why it was so easy to remove it from Vala. When she went into V fib, her heart was no longer capable of sustaining the healing process without the entity."

Daniel interjected worried. "What about Vala? Is she going to be alright?

"I have to run more test Daniel. I'm still concerned about the sudden onslaught of brain waves she was going through. Right now she's stable and I can only hope there's no permanent damage to……………..

As Dr. Lam was finishing up her prognosis on Vala, the alarms suddenly went off again.

"What the………………. Dr. Lam ran to Vala's room. Vala was suddenly sitting up, pulling the air way from her throat. She was coughing after pulling the respirator apart. Vala looked around and her eyes finally sought Daniels.

Dr. Lam and her staff stood silent for a few moments and SG1 was surprised as they were. Vala spoke.

"Where is Katara? I want to see my mate." It was Vala's voice, but it sounded as if it was two people, speaking as one.

"Vala? Vala its Dr. Lam. Are……….are you in there?"

Vala turned towards Carolyn. "Yes, but I'm not. I can hear you, but it's not me speaking. I need to see Katara to make sure she is alright. I want Daniel Jackson to escort me to her."

Mitchell after seeing what was going on immediately called in armed personnel to the infirmary.

"Dr. Lam, back away, NOW." Yelled Mitchell. "What have you done to Vala?

Daniel was being held back by Teal'c and Sam. "What is he doing? Doesn't he see Vala's not in any danger."

"Daniel, he's only making sure. We don't know why the entity took over Vala. He has to take precautions." Said Sam.

"He or Vala asked for me. He only wants to see his mate. I spoke to him earlier, remember Sam. He said he would explain everything. Maybe he just wants confirmation that we were protecting our own."

"Just wait Daniel; Mitchell knows what he's doing. Give him a chance to see what's going on."

Daniel finally calmed down. He was anxious to see Vala.

"What happened to Vala? Why did you leave your….your skin behind?

"The child was in danger from sustaining me and herself. I did not realize that she was sustaining me also. It was too late to inform your people, what was going on with her body. I needed to act quickly before the child could not sustain life at all. I am sorry that I upset your people."

"Ok, maybe that's a good explanation. But why are you insisting on seeing Katara?" Stated Mitchell.

"I have read this Childs mind. My Katara was frightened and I want to calm her, to let her know, your people have done nothing to us. There is no reason to fear you."

"And just how were you going to convince your mate of that, while she's frozen?"

"I wanted Daniel Jackson to speak with you about seeing my Katara. He understands about having someone you care about."

Dr. Lam, Mitchell, Sam, Teal'c and even the all the extra personnel, all swung their heads at Daniel. Daniel simply had a nervous laugh.

"I mean no one any harm, especially this child. She has been through more horror with the evil one, than you could imagine. Even our life forms could not comprehend such evil. I believe what my Katara had felt was fear from the evil ones memories. This child has suppressed such memories that I believe Katara felt threatened and frightened."

"So you think this is why she attacked Vala and this base?" Asked Mitchell. The rest of his team was listening intently at the entity's answers.

"Col Mitchell, if I wanted to harm your people, nothing would have stopped me. I am showing………….what is the word this child feels for you? Ah, yes; I am showing good faith."

Daniel felt guilty that Vala felt she still had to prove herself, at least he thought maybe, for him. It disturbed Daniel that Vala had gone through some deep seated horror and she never revealed this to him.

Teal'c and Sam were listening also carefully. It was even scarier that the entity revealed that he could have easily taken over and didn't even give it a second thought. But to Sam, who had been a host of sorts to this organism, felt he could help calm Katara, and possibly be an ally against the Ori.

Sam interrupted. "Col Mitchell, I believe we can trust the entity. After all, as he said, he could have easily taken over and he did stop Katara when she was a threat."

"But what about Vala? How are we going to separate you from her mind? Can she sustain your memories or knowledge without harming her?" Asked Daniel with apparent worry in his voice.

Dr. Lam had the same questions, since Vala could not sustain his physical form.

"It is safer in this form, for this child. She has a very unique memory and mind. I would not have attempted to meld with her, if she was in danger; I would have let myself expire."

"Why?" Asked Mitchell.

"We do not wish to harm any life that fights the evil one. Would I not become the evil one, if I enslaved this child? She has had enough pain, enslaved while she only could watch. Killed only to feel worthless to stop this evil one. I do not wish for her to remember too much. It is most unpleasant to her. I would rather die, than see this child go through such pain again."

Mitchell listened to the words of this alien, who had proven, without a doubt his trustworthiness, and Mitchell trusted his instincts. But he didn't trust Katara and her actions proved to be irratic and unstable.

"I will pass it to my superiors that you want to see your mate. In the mean time, I'm sure Dr. Lam wants to check out Vala to make sure she's in no way in danger, I mean physically."

"I understand. Trust is something I feel you understand Col Mitchell. This child has great trust in you, as well as her friends."

With that, Vala laid back down to allow Carolyn to exam her. Mitchell had to clear any visit by the entity with Gen Landry. As the rest of SG1 watched Dr. Lam; they couldn't help wonder what would happen to Vala's mind and body. Daniel had a particular interest, more than the others.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Review and feedback are welcomed. 


	13. Chapter 13

"We do not wish to harm any life that fights the evil one. Would I not become the evil one, if I enslaved this child? She has had enough pain, enslaved while she only could watch. Killing only to feel worthless to stop this evil one. I do not wish for her to remember too much. It is most unpleasant to her. I would rather die, than see this child go through such pain again"

* * *

Col Mitchell, Daniel, Sam and Teal'c were all in the briefing room discussing the entities request and Vala. Dr. Lam finally joined in to add her information. 

"Dr. Lam, what's the situation about the entity and how's Vala? Asked Gen Landry.

"In short, my examination showed that Vala's brainwaves are simultaneously blending. Which means, I can tell Vala's brain waves and the entity, but I don't know who's controlling who?"

Daniel interrupted. "So Vala's being controlled?"

"I don't think its control. I believe its coup able existence. She's allowing the entity to speak through her because she had no other choice. But I don't know how we can separate the two consciousnesses." Said Carolyn.

"Is she in any danger from this entity?" Asked Mitchell.

"I don't think so. If it wanted to harm Vala, he would have just taken over and no one would have known the difference."

"Does anyone else have any input about this situation? Asked Landry.

"Sir, I know while the organism was apart of me. It could read my mind and I could some what feel it was more powerful than it let on; but I felt safe. I don't believe it would have ever allowed Katara to take over or become a threat." Said Sam.

"Col Mitchell what's your recommendation on allowing the entity or Vala, to see its mate?"

"Well, based on Dr. Lam's recommendation and Sams. I think under precautionary measures, the entity can see its mate, but I'm not quite sure we can allow it to……………….

Alarms were going off around the base. CODE RED, CODE RED. COL MITCHELL, SGI TO THE INFIRMARY. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. CODE RED, CODE RED.

SG1 immediately ran to the infirmary, stopping to grab Zat guns and P-90's along the way. When they arrived they were puzzled that Vala was sitting on the bed, just as confused as they were.

"What's wrong Col Mitchell?" The entity asked.

"That's what we want to know. Code Red means an attack on the base or ………oh My God. Katara."

Col Mitchell immediately had his team and armed personnel move to the frozen container at the other end of the infirmary. When they arrived, the container was broken open from the inside. Katara was nowhere to be found.

"Teal'c, make a sweep of the base. I don't know how she got out of that container, but we can't risk her getting off this base. I need to see Vala. I want to know exactly how long that thing can survive without a host."

Daniel, Sam and Mitchell, were in the infirmary confronting Vala.

"Vala, we want to know, if the entity had anything to do with Katara escaping her container?" Asked Mitchell.

"I believe the entity does not know how she escaped. It's as curious as you are."

"I can't say I believe him. But Sam said that the entity protected her, while a host. Can…..can you speak to him?

"Yes, I am here. I have listened and no, I do not know how Katara could have escaped. She cannot survive long without a host. I'm curious to know why she had not taken a host when she escaped. I believe she is frightened, that is all."

"Can she be a threat to Vala? She did try to kill her, while she was a host." Asked Daniel.

"I do not know. I only need to speak to her. She cannot refuse me."

"Well, right now, we need to find her first." Said Mitchell. "I'm more worried about the danger to this base and its personnel. Sam can you stay with Vala?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Daniel, I'll need you to help Teal'c. We don't know what state Katara is in, until the…………..

"Atar."

Daniel, Sam and Mitchell both looked with confusion at Vala.

"My name is Atar, not entity. I am sorry I did not mention this earlier."

Daniel interjected. "In ancient text, _Atar _is a medium, a faculty, through which judgment is passed. Were you a Shaman of some sorts?"

"I was considered a, ah, your language; Prophet, yes. I could see into the future of others, but of my own kind, it was a curse. I could not see what was happening when the evil ones came to our planet. Our people were enslaved by the, what do you call them?"

"Gou'ald." Said Daniel.

"Yes, Gou'ald. They were internal, we were not. They thought our kind was unique, yet we were harder to control. They decided that if they could not control us, then they would destroy us. Katara and I hid on the planet. We believe we are the last of our kind. It has been centons since we have had visitors. I put out a beacon to see if our people could find us, or if anyone except the evil one could find it. Your people and this child were the only ones to find our beacon."

"I would love to delve more into your culture at a later time. But……but can we ever separate you from Vala?" Asked Daniel.

Everyone, including Dr. Lam wanted to ask the same question.

"I do not wish to hurt this child and I want find a solution other than being in her mind. But in time, in time. I wish to find Katara and stop her from harming your people."

"Well until we find her, Sam you and Vala stay in the infirmary until we can try and locate her. Sam is there any way we can filter out everyone's signature on base, and isolate Katara's?"

"Yeah, I can do it from here in the infirmary. I need my laptop though."

"Ok, Daniel retrieves Sam's laptop. Sam I'm going to leave some guards here, just in case Katara decides to show up. I'm going to be with Teal'c looking for Katara. Sam keep me posted once you complete your analysis."

Daniel left to retrieve Sam's laptop, while Mitchell made his way through the base. Dr. Lam decided to prep her staff for any injuries that may show up and Sam and Vala had a chance to be alone and talk with Atar.

"Atar, why didn't you and Katara just tell us that you needed help and Naquadah? I'm sure under these circumstance we would have offered you a different solution to help you."

"I'm sorry, but it had been a long time, since we could trust someone. We have been without nourishment as long as Katara and I have, you become desperate and your people were our last chance to live."

"We would like to help you, but I don't know how. Vala is our friend and we don't want to see her taken by another host, even in her mind. I know you are protecting her, but, how long can she keep this type of brain activity to a minimum without hurting her?"

"I understand your concern for this child, but I assure you, I do not wish her any harm, and I may have a solution to leaving her body."

"That's great when………………

Before Sam could utter another word, tentacles from the ceiling reached out and pulled the two guards into the vent and then thrown to the ground unconscious. Then tentacles broke the glass in the infirmary and immediately attached itself to Sam. Sam fell to the floor unconscious, while Vala tried to grab hold of Katara's form on Sam; it threw her across the room. Sam's body lifted off the floor with Katara's form attached. Dr. Lam ran into the room only to see Sam standing as if in a trance. It whipped its tentacles toward Vala and lifted her up in the air, squeezing her body as if to extract the air from her body. Then it spoke.

"WHERE IS MY BELOVED?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay. More forthcoming soon. Reviews and feedback are welcomed. 


	14. Chapter 14

Before Sam could utter another word, tentacles from the ceiling reached out and pulled the two guards into the vent and then thrown to the ground unconscious. Then tentacles broke the glass in the infirmary and immediately attached itself to Sam. Sam fell to the floor unconscious, while Vala tried to grab hold of Katara's form on Sam; it threw her across the room. Sam's body lifted off the floor with Katara's form attached. Dr. Lam ran into the room only to see Sam standing as if in a trance. It whipped its tentacles toward Vala and lifted her up in the air, squeezing her body as if to extract the air from her body. Then it spoke.

"WHERE IS MY BELOVED?"

* * *

"I'm not going to ask again. This creature is one of the evil ones. I will kill her right now, if you don't tell me where my beloved is."

Vala was struggling against the strong hold from Katara. She was trying to speak, but it was difficult to breathe. Atar had to come forward in Vala's mind to speak. He did not like his mate terrorizing these people.

"Katara; let go of this child. You are harming her and me. Let go at once."

Katara turned towards Vala as Mitchell, Teal'c and Daniel arrived to see that Sam's body had been taken over by Katara. Katara recognized her beloved's voice, but would not believe that he was a part of Vala. She squeezed Vala's throat a little more, while Mitchell and his team watched helplessly.

"Put her down Katara and let's talk. I know you can read Sam's mind. You know what Vala said is true. Atar's form died and he has melded with Vala. He was trying to help her."

Mitchell thought he might be able to reason with Katara, knowing she could easily kill Vala in the process. He didn't want to shoot Katara, especially if Sam was being used by her. Daniel was nervous, for both his friends and Teal'c never moved his weapon from Sam's vision. Mitchell could see the fear in Katara's eyes. He couldn't allow Katara to escape. He knew he may have to kill Sam, to stop this threat.

"You lie; my beloved would never try and save such evil. You are trying to deceive me. I want my beloved. What have you done to him? Did you hope to freeze and kill me Col Mitchell? I saw it in your eyes."

Mitchell was taken aback. He couldn't believe this entity knew what he was thinking earlier while he thought Katara was frozen.

"What's the matter Col Mitchell? Did you think I was some insignificant species to be destroyed, as the evil ones thought? You have no understanding of my power. You are the ones that should be wiped out. We were a strong presence in this universe and wiped out by selfishness and greed. I will not wait long Col Mitchell. I want to know where my beloved is. I cannot sense him anymore. This friend will be my prisoner until I find out what you have done to my beloved."

Katara threw Vala across the room and reached up and tore thru the ceiling. She disappeared while Mitchell and Teal'c tried to shoot Katara down. She was gone. Daniel immediately ran over to Vala. Dr. Lam had finally arrived from all the commotion. She saw Daniel with Vala and switched into Doctor Mode.

"Vala? Vala are you alright? Asked Daniel.

"I am unhurt Daniel Jackson." It was Vala/Atars voice. "I am sorry for what has happened. Katara seems to be unstable for some reason. She did not even believe me. She cannot sense me, as well as I cannot sense her."

"Let me check you out Vala. You have a few cuts and bruises and you're still recovering." Said Carolyn. Both Daniel and Carolyn, helped Vala to the infirmary bed.

"Teal'c put the base on Defcom5 alert. Katara can't get out. She's going to use Sam to do something. I can feel it."

"Indeed, Col Mitchell."

"I'll notify Gen Landry what has happened Carolyn. Is Vala alright?"

"I am fine Col Mitchell………….I mean, I'm ok Daniel. We have to find Katara."

"Atar, what do you think she will do if she doesn't believe you're still alive?"

"I cannot say Col Mitchell. We were starving for a very long time. The Naquadah in her system must still be there. But she is stronger now Col Mitchell. I fear for your people and your friend Sam."

"What did Katara mean the we had no idea about her powers? What kind of power does she have? Asked Daniel, still worried about Vala's health.

"Katara was considered a………a what is your friend Sam?"

"A Scientist in astrophysics, quantum mechanics, engineering and biology."

"On my planet, Katara was as your Sam is, a scientist. Then you have created a very dangerous enemy Dr. Jackson. Katara is able to physically distort items on a molecular level."

"Meaning? Stated Mitchell.

"She can create pockets of energy that can……….eradicate surrounding matter."

"What do you mean eradicate matter? Mitchell did not like where this was going."

"If she has the proper tools and if she has your friend's knowledge of astrophysics and her mental capabilities. She can destroy your planet and anyone or anything with a molecular structure."

"You've got to be kidding me." Daniel and Mitchell both said in unison, with disbelief.

"Can you stop her Atar?" Daniel didn't really want to know the answer, but prepared himself.

"Yes, but it would destroy us both. Which means…………….

Daniel finished for Atar. "Which means it would destroy Vala and Sam."

* * *

A/N: I know it's short, but I'm shopping. More by the week. I promise. Reviews and feedback are welcomed. 


	15. Chapter 15

"If she has the proper tools and if she has your friend's knowledge of astrophysics and her mental capabilities. She can destroy your planet and anyone or anything with a molecular structure."

"You've got t be kidding me." Daniel and Mitchell both said in unison, with disbelief.

"Can you stop her Atar?" Daniel didn't really want to know the answer, but prepared himself.

"Yes, but it would destroy us both. Which means…………

Daniel finished for Atar. "Which means it would destroy Vala and Sam."

* * *

Katara had successfully hidden herself on the base. She had sifted through Sam's mind, seeing that she was a scientist for these people. Sam had places on base that even the personnel did not know of, that she would go to meditate or think alone. But there was one place that Katara needed to go; it was Sam's lab and access to her computer. Sam some time ago designed an alter office, just in case the base was taken over by outside or inside enemy forces. Without them knowing, when she broke out of the infirmary. Katara had picked us a scalpel, and feeling that Sam had a locater in her arm, cut it out, to keep from them finding her so easily. Her powers helped heal Sam's arm and she proceeded to gain access to Sam's hidden lab and office.

_I've got to get through to her somehow. I can feel the fear resonating from her. She doesn't believe Atar is still alive. She blames Vala and the Gou'ald for destroying her culture. She believes she is the only left. _

_Katara, Katara please listen. Atar, your beloved is alive. He saved Vala from dying. He melded with her mind and is sharing his consciousness with Vala. He is…………._

_SILENCE CREATURE. I am in control here. You have killed my beloved. I cannot feel his presence. You have done something to him and you filthy creatures will not tell me what you have done to him. I knew we could not trust you. You tried to kill me and that disgusting creature was one of the evil ones. I felt her presence when I was apart of her mind. She has done more killing than you will ever comprehend. And yet you want to protect her. Now my beloved is gone and I'm all alone. Now all of you will pay for your deceit. You are all like the evil ones. They could not control us properly, so they wiped us out. Took us from our home to become slaves or destroy us. My beloved stopped me from destroying our planet. He believed we would be saved. We waited for centons for help. No one came; no one. We starved for all that time, conserving out energy in a chamber, waiting, and waiting. My beloved said I should trust you creatures wait and not frighten you. Now he is gone, destroyed, all because he trusted you. Now there is nothing to keep me on this disgusting planet with you creatures. I will make all of you pay for killing my beloved. My beloved, my love. _

_No Katara. He's alive, please listen to me………..aaahhhh._

_You will speak to me, no more. I will use you, as you used my beloved. Your mind is mine creature._

Sam began to feel her mind taken over, slipping away. She fought to see what Katara was up to. The more Sam tried to fight, the more Katara suppressed her. Katara was too strong, Sam thought. She thought Vala must have a strong will to fight, to stab herself to stop Katara. Sam was exhausted; as she thought she might conserve her energy and wait when the opportunity would allow her to stop Katara. Sam surmised if she continued to fight, then she may not be able to and her memory of what was happening would be lost forever.

Daniel and Mitchell waited in the infirmary, trying to process what Atar may have to do, if Katara would not listen to reason. They had no ideal what state of mind she was in, believing that Atar was dead. Vala was also aware what she may have to do to save her friends and she was not beyond stopping Katara, but destroying Sam was something she did not want to consider. There had to be a better way to stop this threat to her friends. Mitchell and Teal'c had the mountain base on high alerts and security lockdown. Teal'c had not been able to locate Sam with her implanted locator and the base was searched top to bottom. Mitchell considered that Katara may have somehow, escaped from the base, but there was no evidence of any destruction to escape. Atar had a new respect for these people. He could feel the respect they had for one another and the protectiveness that they would die for one another to save all, rather than one. He had not revealed his own true powers, but dealing with his own mate in such a frightened form, made him worry for this species if Katara was able to create what he had hoped would never theorize again.

Mitchell was called away to meet with Teal'c and Gen Landry to report on the current threat to the base. He left Daniel to speak to Atar on what they may have to do, to stop Katara.

"Atar may I speak to Vala, alone? Is that possible?"

"Yes Daniel Jackson. I shall give you, your privacy."

"Vala, are you……………..

"Yes Daniel; I'm here. I can't say there have been better options right now, but I know we'll, ah; Atar will come up with a reasonable solution. I don't want to see Sam hurt and we are going to do everything in our power to save her."

"Vala; Atar said he can stop Katara, but it may mean destroying you and Sam both. I….I don't want to lose either of you."

"Darling, you say this now, but not to long ago, you wished that I would just go away." Vala smiled weakly.

"Vala, I'm serious. Please don't joke like this. I…….I was an idiot. I couldn't see that you were only trying to break through my walls and stop me from holding onto the past. I……I was afraid you were going to hurt me. I was afraid everyone would hurt me."

"I wouldn't do that to you Daniel. I like you. I've always liked you from the very first time I saw you. You and I are alike, you know."

"How do you figure that?" I……I mean, what do you mean?"

"I could see in your eyes that you were lost, that you were hurting and covering up so much pain and sorrow. No one can hide that when you have been through so much yourself. I………..I thought that we could explore what we've both been through. I thought I had found a kindred spirit in you."

Daniel let out a breathe, realizing that Vala was a kindred spirit. When he was on the Prometheus, he thought she was one of the most beautiful women he ever seen, since Sha're. He had never seen such beautiful eyes, hold so much pain, and yet, he only thought it was a fleeting moment, that she was using her femininity to gain control of the Prometheus. In that one true moment, he had seen a glimpse of what and who Vala truly was.

"Vala………when I saw you stab yourself, when you fell to the floor. I……….I thought I lost you. I thought that I had lost another person I cared about. I couldn't bring myself……….I couldn't say to you that……………

"I know Daniel." Vala said, cupping his face. "I know."

"Wait, I think Atar wants to say something." Stated Vala.

"I may have a solution to stopping Katara, without anyone getting hurt. I worked close to Katara in her own lab and there is a device that would………..that would extract Katara from your friend. But we must act fast. If Katara is working on such a device then my work is half done."

Daniel was curious as to what type of device Katara would be working on. "What type of device Atar?"

"On my planet, we were attempting to stop the Gou'ald at all cost. We were finishing up the device, but we were found out and many died to keep us safe and the device out of the Gou'alds hands. It……it would have destroyed our planet along with the Gou'ald."

"Were your people prepared to go that far to destroy your entire planet to rid yourself of the Gou'ald?" Asked Daniel. Vala was listening as Atar was explaining.

"Our future was non existent after the Gou'ald invaded our planet. We were enslaved and we resisted as long as we could. But when the Nahquada was mined, it depleted our planet of it's natural resources. Our culture was dying, and starved of the very thing that kept us alive. Those that did survive were few and those who hid promised that the Gou'ald would never enslave anyone again. No one should be enslaved to such evil in the galaxy. We would have rather died than given them that opportunity."

"But Katara believes that you are dead. I don't understand why she would make such a device to destroy our planet. We never enslaved you or harmed you. How are we going to convince her to stop this madness?"

"I am going to convince Katara, by the only way I know how. There are memories only known to me and Katara. But if she does not listen, then I only have one recourse."

Daniel was afraid to ask, and Vala was afraid to listen.

"Which is?" Asked Daniel.

"I will use my own powers to stop her. But your friend and Vala will be in danger, more than you could possibly realize. Death is not always what it seems, it is worse for some, but better for others."

"Atar, what is that suppose to mean? Asked Vala and Daniel at the same time.

Atar hesitated for a moment, not wanting to reveal his true power.

"It would mean that only one of you will survive this ordeal. Vala or your friend Sam."

* * *

A/N: Just for you LL. I'm sorry I drove you crazy. Reviews and feedback are welcomed. 


	16. Chapter 16

"I will use my own powers to stop her. But your friend and Vala will be in danger, more than you could possibly realize. Death is not always what it seems, it is worse for some, but better for others."

"Atar, what is that suppose to mean? Asked Vala and Daniel at the same time.

Atar hesitated for a moment, not wanting to reveal his true power.

"It would mean that only one of you will survive this ordeal. Vala or your friend Sam."

* * *

"Atar there has to be another way. We can't sacrifice either Sam or Vala. There has to be another way." Said Daniel, worried for his friends. 

"Katara was ready to sacrifice her life to save our own kind. Now that she believes she is the only one left, she would not want to stay in this world alone. She will destroy your planet along with herself."

"Daniel, I don't want Sam to be hurt. You need Sam, she's important to this planet. How many times has she saved earth at the risk of her own life? I mean she blew up a sun Daniel. The woman can cook."

"No, no. There has to be a way to save you both. I don't want to…………I can't lose the most important women in my life Vala. You and Sam are the closest friends I have, with the exception of Teal'c, Mitchell and Jack. We would be lost without you both."

"That's nice to know Daniel. But reality deems otherwise. We can't let Katara destroy everything you love."

"You are everything I……….you are apart of everything I love Vala. What better way to say I love someone, than fighting for what you love?"

"Such a poet, for an Archeologist."

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to interrupt, but time is essential here. Katara will not hesitate to use this destructive device, once she finishes it. We must find her Daniel Jackson."

"Atar, your timing is off."

"I don't understand?"

"Anyway, let's find Col Mitchell and see what we can come up with." Said Daniel.

As Dr. Lam released Vala, Vala had to somehow stop Katara from harming Sam and save her adopted planet.

_I know your mind child. You cannot hide from me. Why would you sacrifice yourself for your friends and this planet, which does not even know you exist outside these walls?_

_When I was alone, making trade agreements across the galaxies. It was becoming more and more dangerous. And finally I realized, that one day I would die alone, cease to exist other than just being another dead trader. _

Atar could sense the despair and hopelessness Vala felt at being alone.

_When I found out about the Tau'ri and when I met……well commandeered the Prometheus. I felt that I could trust these people. In the beginning I didn't understand why they were so protective of one another. But I wanted to see why. When I persisted to be with them. I finally found out why, they care about one another._

_And what was that child?_

_Because they understand what is at risk, other than themselves. They protect one another to protect others. Oh, they have their evil Tau'ri just as much as any other planet, but these Tau'ri, except an outsider. They are willing to risk everything to help save another life, even if they are not of this planet. They only wanted one thing from me, when they finally accepted me; friendship. All they wanted from me was…..my friendship………..my friendship Atar. I've never given anyone, anything, anywhere, for a long time. _

Atar understood how lonely Vala was. He doubted her friends knew of such sadness.

_So sacrificing yourself would be payment for your friend's acceptance?_

_It would mean that someone cared Atar. It means that I care for these people and especially my friends. _

_I don't think your friends would find this an acceptable price. You more than any have suffered for a long time child. Your debt has been paid for a long time my child._

_Not nearly enough Atar. Not nearly enough. Please let just try and find a way to stop this madness._

_My child, I will do everything in my powers to talk some sense into Katara. But I cannot let her destroy innocent ones. Let us go and find her._

* * *

A/N: I know, I know. Too short. Longer chap tommorrow LL. Thanks for all the reviews guys. Maybe even 2 chapters. Reviews are welcomed. 


	17. Chapter 17

Sam could only watch as Katara was finishing up this unique device. Sam could only think that this device the way it was constructed could be used against the Ori. But the state that Katara was in, meant she was going to destroy earth. Sam watched and waited, trying to push thru the walls Katara put up, to stop Sam from saying anything to her. But she couldn't push back her consciousness, her spirit of who Sam was. Katara was unreadable. The only thought that Sam could even penetrate, was that Katara missed her mate. She had to do something and fast. Katara was almost finished and if she didn't find a way to stop her. All that she loves would be gone forever.

Col Mitchell, Teal'c, Daniel and Vala/Atar were all in the briefing room, along with Gen Landry, explaining what Katara may be doing. As Atar finished informing the rest, that Sam and Vala may suffer the consequences of Katara's madness. Mitchell had to think of what was being sacrificed in the end. All of them did, but Mitchell felt that Sam was a genius and losing her would be a great scientific loss and specific impact to the world and SGC. Not to mention that he felt that Jack would not agree with such a decision of losing a long time friend. But he realized Jack made these types of decisions all the time. He often wondered why he never picked Sam to be the leader of SG1. Sam was more than qualified, yet he suspected that Sam wanted more out of life than just being in charge of the most elite team on the planet. He believed it was more personal or private. But why Jack picked him, he thought, maybe because he saved Jack's number one girl at area 51, not just being a hero that saved the planet. But Vala was different. She was from another world, another galaxy and no one really knew who she was beyond SGC. She had made significant contributions to his team, and her expertise around the galaxy for trade and information was legendary even among her enemies. But she was once an enemy and that made her unique that she survived being a host for Quetesh. Something from reading Sam and Jacks reports was unheard of. Teal'c had informed him that most hosts do not survive and die with the Gou'ald, but even if they did survive, they usually went insane from the destruction and pain that was caused by being a host. Their minds could not take such information and process it and heal. It was beyond their scope to get past such horrific acts of violence and destruction. But Vala had done it, she had paved the way to beating an impossible enemy and still able to grasp onto life itself. That was the very thing he liked about Vala, was her zeal for life, not expecting anything from anyone and yet she survives without asking anything of herself. He suspected that all she wanted was to be trusted and loved. He picked up on that early on with her pestering Daniel all the time. It didn't take a genius to pick up on her sadness and her need to be cared for, or love someone who would love her back. But he was frustrated that Daniel never picked up on it, and ignored her sincerity, even in its awkwardness at pestering him. He knew that Jackson was damaged in a way and accepting strangers in his life was hurtful to the point he would push them away, unless they had some ancient significance attached to them. Even he had a hard time getting through to Jackson that he was there just to make sure they stayed together as a team, not split them apart and emulate the great Jack O'Neill. He had to wonder if Vala was thinking what they all were thinking and not saying. Vala would be the obvious choice to sacrifice her life, if something went wrong.

Daniel sat listening to Atar once more, but watched Vala as she never looked towards him. Atar was doing the talking, but he could see Vala's face emotionless as if thinking she had already made up her mind at who would be sacrificed. Sam was like his sister, always there to comfort him, or put him in his place when he went too far in self pity. She was the one that helped him understand the greater good, when Teal'c had to kill Shar'e to save his life. She pushed past the barriers he built up over time and she often pushed his buttons, when he believed he was right and never thought about the consequences of his actions. She also gave him a heart to heart about opening up and let someone in once in awhile. Of course she was always right, and that had always frustrated him that the great scientist Sam was, she had insight to his heart and mind. He always, eventually accepted her advice and she meant the world to him as friend and surrogate sister. He was torn now, finally admitting he cared about Vala and now to save the world he would see one of his friends he cared about die. He kept shaking his head, trying to deduce that there has to be another way to stop Katara. He had to think of something.

Teal'c could see the pain in both Mitchell and Daniels eyes. He could always tell when the Tau'ri were in immense emotional turmoil. He knew as a warrior the choice was always simple for him. Sacrificing himself to save others was always a natural decision, not an option. But these people were also his friends and even losing one of them would diminish his life that even they could not comprehend. He gave up a life of servitude with the highest ranking Gou'ald to have freedom for him and his people. Never had he felt so free, so bold of spirit and strength, when he was around his friends of SG1. When Vala was accepted, he accepted her not just into his team, but into his heart. He felt very protective of Vala, because she too was an outsider looking in. O'Neill was like a brother to him, Daniel a younger brother and Sam of course friend and respected savior of earth. He figured anyone that could blow up a Sun, commandeered all the respect he needed. But he suspected that Vala had years of being a host, and she survived, knowing what Quetesh was capable of, for he himself had met Quetesh during his tenor as Prime, and he remembered Vala. He never said anything and doubt if Vala even remembered him. But he knew of Quetesh's atrocities and insatiable appetite for sex. There would be no Jaffa safe from her clutches and he was happy to remember not being one of her quest. But he had a higher respect for Vala that his friends could never understand, for he knew that Quetesh was capable of horrors even the System Lords strayed from and he knew Vala would one day remember and perhaps pay the price.

Just as the Gen was about to make comments and check with Col Mitchell.

RED ALERT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL. RED ALERT, DEFCOM ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT. SECURITY PERSONNEL TO THE GATEROOM. SECURITY PERSONELL TO THE GATEROOM.

"Col Mitchell get your people down there now. We'll figure out Atar's solution later." Stated Landry.

Atar/Vala rushed past everyone, with Daniel hot on Vala heels. Katara was in the gate room with her weapon. Somehow she had ripped through the ceiling and gained entrance to the Stargate room. Vala and Daniel were first to arrive in the gate room. Somehow the doors to the room shut automatically and Mitchell, Teal'c and the security guards were locked out.

"WALTER, GET THIS DOOR OPEN, NOW." Shouted Mitchell.

"I can't sir. Something is blocking the controls. You'll have to open it manually."

Gen Landry was in the observatory room, trying to use his own codes to override the controls. Something was blocking them.

"Col Mitchell, we can't override the controls. Use the manual controls or use a torch if you have to. Katara, Jackson and Vala are in there."

Mitchell and Teal'c understood, especially if Katara was already prepared to blow them all up.

"Katara listen to me. It is me Atar. You know this is wrong. How can you destroy these innocent ones?

Sam could hear Atar trying to convince Katara that she was wrong. That this whole situation was wrong. Sam was now using all of her consciousness to get thru.

_Ka……Katara, please, you have to listen. We are not going to harm you. It is Atar in Vala's body. You must listen to reason._

_Shut up creature. Nothing is going to stop me. Not you are………………….._

"We walked on the palatial grounds of our ancestors. The three moons were shining brightly that night, and you had never been so beautiful as to describe their position as to why we existed. I laughed because you could not see the beauty of just the moons shining among the celestial stars. You always had to explain why they exist."

Katara stopped moving towards the ramp. Her memory searched that night with her beloved. She wanted to listen, but the form of which the voice was coming from clouded her judgment.

"I know that you and I are the only ones to share that moment Katara. You know that were the last ones to exist on our world."

Katara searched her memory at Vala's words.

* * *

"KATARA? KATARA? Where are you? The last ship is leaving, we must board now." 

"I'm here my beloved. I was trying to destroy the last of my notes. I can't let those monsters find out about our location."

"We are out of time, leave them. It won't matter anyway. They have captured the last of our kind. I won't let them use you for their mad experiments. We must leave, I hear them coming."

"Run to the ship. We have been here too long. I fear……………..too late. Hide, hide."

"No beloved. I won't let them take you. I will die without you. Please come with me."

"No, you know what they will do to you. We cannot be found. Quick, the chamber. Get to the hidden chamber."

"But……..but no one will know we are there beloved."

"I will send out an emergency beacon to anyone that will find it. Our enemy will not find it. I promise you. I will join you. Now go."

"But…………but beloved."

"Go, I say, before it is too late. I will be with you, I promise, please Katara; please go. We must survive."

"Please hurry. Please beloved. I will set the time frame for 20 critens. Do not leave me."

"Go, they approach. Get to the chamber."

"If you are not there when the chamber closes, then all is lost my beloved. I cannot live without you."

"If it is my time, then we will meet again. When the beacon is located, then it will release you. We will live. Now go."

* * *

Something snapped. Katara blinked twice, and then walked towards Vala with the machine still in hand. She could hear shouts of someone trying to get thru the doors. She cocked her head trying to understand why her beloved was in this creature's body. 

"Listen Katara, we must stop this. We must help these people."

Without warning the Gate activated. Daniel was speechless and tried to snatch the machine from Katara's hand. She threw Daniel against the wall and her face became contorted, she wanted to believe that she was standing in front of her beloved.

"Yes Katara it is I. It is I."

"Walter; shut the gate down. Why did you active the Stargate?" Asked Gen Landry.

"I didn't Sir. It activated on its own. I can't gain control of it. It's dialed to the planet where they came from."

"Where who came from?"

"The alien entities Sir. It just started up on its' own." Gen Landry pushed the intercom.

"Col Mitchell, the Stargate has dialed up on its own. We can't stop it. Dr. Jackson was attacked. You've got to get in there and Now."

"Col Mitchell, we are almost there. We are cutting through to the last bolt." Said Teal'c.

"Dammit, hurry up Teal'c. We don't know how long we got."

"Understood."

Vala continued to speak, while Daniel was semi conscious. "Katara we must help them. We cannot wait."

"My beloved. I………..I am so sorry. I………..I thought they killed you. I didn't mean……………..

"I understand. Wait…………..there is something I must do." Vala walked over to Daniel, still on the floor and bent down in front of him. She grabbed his face with both hands and kissed Daniel for a long time and then another. Daniel was confused at first and then understood that Vala was saying goodbye.

"No, no, Vala don't do this." He tried to get up, but his legs would not move.

Vala/Atar walked over to Sam. "I…………..I cannot stop the device my beloved. It was not meant to be stopped. What have I done?"

"Then we must stop it from destroying these people and this planet. Come my love. Release their friend and come to me. I will be with you."

Gen Landry, the personnel in the booth and Daniel could only watch as Katara released the device into Vala's hands, and then attached her jellied like form to Vala's body. Sam fell to the ground unconscious. Sam could feel herself being released but blacked out once Katara let go of her hold. Daniel was screaming for Vala to stop. But she did not look back. Teal'c and Mitchell were almost through on the door and they could hear Daniel screaming for Vala to stop.

"Come Katara. Let us go home now. We will be together, I promise." Both Vala and the entity walked towards the gate with the device. Vala looked back as Mitchell and Teal'c finally burst thru the door, with the armed personnel following in behind them. The machine started beeping and Vala walked through the gate. As she did, Mitchell tried to run and go thru, but the horizon closed off and he just fell through the gate to the other ramp. They all stared in disbelief. Vala was gone and there was nothing they could do.

"No, no. VALA, VALA." Daniel could finally move his legs. He crawled over to Sam. Gen Landry immediately called for the infirmary. They were still in shock from what they witnessed. Vala had sacrificed her life to save them all.

"Sir, the gate is back online; But……………………

"But what man. Can we go after them or not?" Asked Landry, still upset about losing one of his people.

"The planet that was dialed Sir. It……….it no longer exist. It's…………it's gone. It just blew up. There is no longer a Stargate there."

Landry stood up. Not believing what he just heard. Sam was taken to the infirmary while Mitchell had the security stand guard at the gate. Teal'c and Mitchell pulled Daniel along to the infirmary. He was still looking towards the gate, he was still in shock. He wrenched free from his friends and started shouting at the booth.

"No, no, open the gate Walter. Open the gate. We have to go after her. She may still be alive. OPEN THE GATE."

Gen Landry answered for Walter. With a heavy heart he answered Daniels demands. "The gate is operational Dr. Jackson, but the gate is gone from the other side. There is no planet to go to. It was obliterated from the other side. I'm………….I'm sorry. It's gone, the whole planet is gone."

Teal'c, Mitchell and especially Daniel were stunned by the revelation. Daniel sunk to his knees. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Neither could Teal'c or Mitchell. Vala was gone.

* * *

A/N: See what you put me thru LL. hehehe. More coming. More coming soon today. Feedback and reviews welcomed. 


	18. Chapter 18

"Come Katara. Let us go home now. We will be together, I promise." Both Vala and the entity walked towards the gate with the device. Vala looked back as Mitchell and Teal'c finally burst thru the door, with the armed personnel following in behind them. The machine started beeping and Vala walked through the gate. As she did, Mitchell tried to run and go thru, but the horizon closed off and he just fell through the gate to the other ramp. They all stared in disbelief. Vala was gone and there was nothing they could do.

"No, no. VALA, VALA." Daniel could finally move his legs. He crawled over to Sam. Gen Landry immediately called for the infirmary. They were still in shock from what they witnessed. Vala had sacrificed her life to save them all.

* * *

Mitchell and Teal'c sat silent outside the infirmary; waiting for Dr. Lam to inform them about the condition of Sam and Daniel. Mitchell had hung his head down, holding onto it with one hand, as if it was going to fall off if he didn't. Teal'c had watched in silence as he pondered the events that just happened. Daniel had fallen to his knees after hearing that the planet that housed Atar and Katara for so long was gone, and now, Vala with them. Daniel passed out after just a few minutes and he was carried to the infirmary by Teal'c himself. Once there, he was monitored by Dr. Lam and Sam too was being stabilized. He also felt the loss, but had to stay strong for his friends. He could feel the guilt emanating off Mitchell, and wondered if maybe he too should be checked out by Dr. Lam. But he decided just to keep watch and be there when needed. 

Mitchell was thinking if he had let his team down. He had two members in the infirmary and one was dead. He had to face that fact that Vala sacrificed her own life to save earth, once again, and this time there was no coming back. He sat back in his chair, his head leaning against the wall, looking up at nothing in particular. He finally brought his head down and looked at Teal'c.

"What do I do now Teal'c?" With a creased wrinkle across his brow. "How do I face the death of someone that saved the earth twice and no one can even know about it? How can I even face Jackson at what happened or Sam?"

"We all face death Col Mitchell and you more than others as our leader; have the responsibility to keep those you are with safe. But we must remember our friends and how they affected our lives and others, and we take care of the friends we have now. You are not alone Col Mitchell; I have faced that with Daniel Jackson, Gen O'Neill and Col Carter and now you. Vala is not forgotten as long as we remember what her sacrifice has done for us. It enriches us to see how much she cared for our well being, that she would sacrifice her own life, so that we may live."

Mitchell watched Teal'c face for a few minutes and shook his head in a yes motion, understanding his wisdom, but for him, right at this moment, it was very little to comfort to him. Gen Landry had notified Jack at what happened to Vala and kept him updated to his former team's health. As Mitchell went over, and over in his mind at what he could have done different to protect Vala; Carolyn approached both men on the condition of their friends.

"Sam is stable now. Her heart rate was erratic for awhile, but we managed to slow her heart rate to normal patterns. Daniel is suffering from shock and I have him lightly sedated for now. He should be fine after some rest." Carolyn hesitated for a minute, wanting to leave them to their private thoughts, but Vala was part of their team and she often talked with Vala in those late nights when she couldn't sleep, watching over patients in the infirmary.

"Is………..is it true Col Mitchell, that Vala………Vala is………dead?"

Mitchell tried to say something, but Teal'c intervened for him. "Yes Dr. Lam, she died protecting this earth and the people on this base."

"I see." Carolyn hung her head down slightly. "If there's anything I can do, let me know, please. I'm going to check back on Sam and Dr. Jackson. If you want to see them, it's fine."

"Thank you Dr. Lam." Mitchell finally responded. "We appreciate everything you've done."

Both men followed Carolyn into the infirmary and each pulled up a chair to watch Sam and Daniel. Dr. Lam had seen this scenario so many times, since taking over the infirmary. Whenever one of the SG1 was hurt or sick, they would always keep watch of one another, no matter if it was just a cold or some minor or serious injury. She thought about how Vala was present just a few hours ago, mind melded with Atar and days ago the other entity. The thought that Vala had suffered so much, the stabbing, the entity trying to kill her and then saving her, and yet her final hours were spent saving this entire base, without even a thank you for doing so. She know this was going to hit Sam hard and already seeing how it affected Dr. Jackson and Vala's former team mates was heart wrenching. Carolyn finally finished up checking their vitals and left them to their solitude.

There was an eerie silence in the infirmary, not withstanding of the beeping noises of a heart monitor for Sam and the slow breathing noises emanating from Daniels bedside. Daniel was mumbling something incoherent but Teal'c and Mitchell, ignored him, thinking he was having nightmares about Vala. Mitchell and Teal'c had sat there the whole night, Teal'c in meditation and Mitchell trying to stay comfortable in an uncomfortable chair. Mitchell didn't want to leave his friends, thinking that Jackson would be the first to wake, and may try something foolish, trying to save Vala, when there was nowhere to go to do anything. He found out form Teal'c, that Jackson did not take death very well, especially when it came to someone he loved or cared about. This might snap Jackson, Mitchell thought. He had found out that Jackson was orphaned when his parents were killed in a freak accident, his wife Shar'e died when Teal'c had to shoot her to stop her for killing Jackson, and now this. He suspected that Jackson had drawn a little closer to Vala after his display of concern and worry, when Vala stabbed herself to stop Katara. But to see Vala walk thru the horizon with a bomb about to explode and he could do nothing about it, must of really messed up his psyche.

Teal'c was slightly startled out of his mediation and prayer, when he heard a slight moan from Sam.

"Kat…..Katara, stop………….please.

"Col Carter, it is I, Teal'c. Katara is no longer attached to you. Are you in pain?" Mitchell woke up hearing Teal'c speak.

"Hey Sam. How you feeling?" Asked Mitchell.

"Fuzzy, not quite sure………….what happened?" Mitchell hung his head down slightly and sighed. He was their leader and had to give Sam the bad news.

"They're gone Sam. Both Katara and Atar went back to their planet with the bomb. The base and earth is safe."

Sam could see in Cam's face that something else was wrong. Something he wasn't saying. "Where's, oh, there's Daniel. Where………..where's Vala Cam?

Teal'c bowed his head and Sam knew something was wrong. "She……….she sacrificed herself to save us Sam. Atar tried to stop Katara and when we…………….Katara locked you in the Stargate room along with Vala and Daniel. All we know is that Katara released you and then attached herself to Vala. They went through Stargate to their home planet and it blew them up. There's no Stargate to find them. They're just gone Sam."

Mitchell hung his head down, waiting for Sam's reaction. She was silent, trying to process what had happened. Her eyes were misting over at the realization that her friend was gone.

"Does………….does Daniel know?... _Sniff……….sniff. _

"Yes; he was in shock Sam. I don't think he's going to handle this very…………….I don't think I'm handling this very well."

"Oh Cam, Teal'c. Isn't there anything we can do?"

"No Sam. Walter tried to dial the address and it's not there. Nothing is. I……..I'm sorry Sam."

Sam, Teal'c and Mitchell could hear a low mumbling from Daniel's bed. You could hear him say something to Vala's name.

The next morning, Sam was well enough to be released and Daniel, even though told to rest, remained in his lab all day, saying nothing to his friends or anyone. His friends understood his grief, but worried that this incident had changed Daniel forever. Sam, Teal'c and Mitchell, had the task of boxing up Vala's few items she had in her room at base. Daniel wouldn't go near her room. They all remained silent as they put items away in a few boxes. Vala's clothes, which Mitchell smiled slightly at the skin tight black leather she wore, when he first saw her coming thru the gate the first time. Some memories by Sam, when they both went shopping and the high heeled boots that Vala got Sam to wear, telling her men will run into walls if they catch her wearing these. They were warm and fun memories for Sam. She silently would miss her friend. Teal'c also reverently started putting small items into the boxes. His copy of Star Wars he had given Vala, some other films that he enjoyed giving her. The Lord of the Rings was her favorite. He had given her a box set and the books and they would discuss for long hours on how Mary ws not a man's name and Pippin was. When they finally had all Vala's personal items packed, they found a chest full of trinkets and small necklaces, bracelets and artifacts. They had no one to forward her items to, so Sam decided to keep it to remember her friend by. What surprised them the most, was a small picture in the box, with all of them in their uniforms, including Daniel, snapped somehow at the Stargate. It was a sort of family picture, but it was precious enough for Vala to keep in her little box. They walked out of Vala's room and locked it. They put the items in Sam's car and returned to the Gateroom. Gen Landry wanted a small memorial for Vala and pretty much everyone was there, even Jack; Daniel was not.

"Glad you could make it Jack." Said Mitchell.

"She was one of us. No matter where she came from. Daniel's taking it pretty hard, huh."

"Indeed."

"He hasn't come out of his lab all day or night." Said Sam

"Lets start, I want to give everyone time to remember Vala." Said Gen Landry. "Col Mitchell, please start."

Mitchell reached the podium set up at the end of the Stargate ramp. Sam, Teal'c, Jack and Gen Landry stood with the SGC personnel.

"Vala was not one to dwell on what couldn't been done when the situation came to it. She was a doer; you felt you could do anything when you were around her and often did. She could light up a galaxy with her smile, and she never would say and unkind word to anyone, unless they deserved it."

Mitchell had a few smiles at that one. He slightly looked up and noticed Daniel standing in the doorway. He motioned slightly with his eyes and his teammates saw he was there.

"We didn't adopt her, she adopted us and earth, and we were the better for her taking care of us. She cared enough to always look out for the innocent. She often gave of herself at times, when we thought no one else was listening, but she was. She admired each and everyone one us no matter what field we were in. She never judged people for what they did, but more for what they were. Her smile was infectious and you couldn't stay mad around her, no matter how much you tried. She always thought about how to make things better for others, than dwell on what she didn't have. Her courage and strength was beyond reproach. She would never hesitate to protect us, when it came to pulling our butts out of a difficult situation, she was always one step ahead of us and two more steps ahead of us when it came to the cafeteria. That women loved to eat and she loved being around her friends and enjoying life itself."

Again the crowd laughed and smiled at Vala's antics. Mitchell continued as Daniel stayed in the doorway, listening.

"She showed true courage, when we were under attack, and she never wavered to who's life was on the line. She knew the responsibilities of taking care of her friends and the people around her and never once hesitated to protect those that were under her care. Her bravery will not be remembered by those who didn't know her, but by those who did. We all have been influenced by Vala Mol Doran in some special way, and it is our job, no our consciousness to remember who much she cared that she gave her life for us all. Twice she unselfishly put her life on the line and daily she kept our spirits up, from a battle that had to be won. She was a gift to us here on earth as well as here at SGC. And we need to remember that her sacrifice will not go in vain, will not be tarnished, will always be remembered in our hearts and our minds, and by her friends and adopted family. We are her family and she graced us with her spirit of heart, and touched us with her spirit of giving."

Mitchell could see Sam smiling and crying as others were in the crowd. Daniel held his head down, trying not to remember what happened in the Gate room.

"So do not grieve for our friend in sadness, our comrade in arms. But remember what she gave us in return, her gift of a smile and laughter. She did what she always did. She took care of her own, and she did it well."

The Gate suddenly became active. UNAUTHORIZED GATE ACTIVATION, UNATHORIZED GATE ACTIVATION.

Personnel went scattering, while armed guards entered the Gate Room. Gen Landry, Teal'c, Sam, Jack, Mitchell and Daniel left for the booth and pulled some guardsman P-90 from their holsters, waiting to see who was coming thru the gate. Daniel was still slow in moving but he watched also to see what the threat might be. There came thru the gate two very bright emanating lights. The guardsman weapons flew to the walls of the Gate room and stuck, while the lights became brighter as they hid their eyes from the light. The Guards fell to the floor unconscious as SG1 watched events unfold. As the lights started diminishing, SG1 and all those in the booth saw a figure come thru the gate. They couldn't see who or what it was because of the lights. Suddenly Daniel was transported inside the Gate room where the lights stayed bouncing around as if balls suspended in air. Mitchell and Teal'c tried to open the doors and they were locked.

"Walter, get those doors open." Stated Gen Landry.

"I can't sir. The computers are locked up."

Sam tried to override the programs, but nothing would work. A voice emitted from the light.

MY CHILDREN, WE ARE NOT HERE TO HARM YOU. KATARA AND I HAVE RETURNED TO RIGHT A WRONG... BEHOLD.

The booth looked down in shock at hearing Atar's voice, but not seeing his form, only a ball of light.

Daniel shielded his eyes as the form came towards him. The next thing Daniel felt was warm lips touching his and he tried to pull away and yet it felt familiar to him. He still had his eyes closed trying to see who was kissing him. Whoever it was, knew how to kiss and it was long. Daniel fell to the floor sitting down and using his hands to still shield the light.

MY KATARA AND I ARE TOGETHER NOW. WE APOLOGIZE FOR THE TROUBLE WE HAVE CAUSED YOU AND WE HAVE EVOLVED BEYOND THIS GALAXY.

I AM SORRY FOR HURTING YOUR FRIENDS DANIEL JACKSON. I AM NOW WITH MY BELOVED AND HIS POWERS WERE ENOUGH TO SUSTAIN US. WE HAVE FOUND PEACE NOW. WE ARE THE LAST, BUT FIND CONTENTNESS TO BE TOGETHER FOR ALL ETERNITY.

KATARA AND I MUST LEAVE YOU. BE WELL AND THANK YOU FOR HELPING US TO LIVE ONCE AGAIN. GOODBYE MY CHILDREN. TAKE CARE OF THIS CHILD. SHE WAS A GIFT SENT TO US THAT WE MAY LIVE AGAIN. FAREWELL CHILDREN. FAREWELL.

The light diminished and the balls of light quickly disappeared into the ceiling up through the atmosphere into space.

As Daniel slowly unshielded his eyes, the form before him was smiling.

"VALA? Oh my God, Vala." Daniel jumped to his feet and hugged her fiercely. The computers came back online and the doors opened, to which SG1, Gen Landry and all were elated that Vala was alive.

"They entered the Gate room and hugged her as the word spread that Vala was alive." Everyone piled in to greet her and Daniel couldn't be happier to see her.

"Well Darling, I think I was missed, huh? I should go away more often."

"NOOOOO." Everyone said at once. Tears and hugs were abounded and everyone wanted to hug Vala. When the excitement finally wore down, Gen Landry had Vala, Daniel and the rest of SG1 go to the briefing room.

Daniel would not let go of Vala's hand and pretty much, no one could blame him. Jack thought his friend was so shaken by her return he couldn't speak.

"So Vala, what happened. We saw you go through the Stargate and found out the planet was obliterated. How…………how did you survive?" Asked Mitchell. He was happy to see her too, but let Jackson keep her all to himself.

"Well it was the strangest thing. I really didn't go anywhere. I mean Atar placed me into _limbo_ for awhile, and then, poof, here I am."

"Limbo……..what do you mean Vala? Asked Daniel not really sure if he should pinch himself, for Vala being next to him.

"I never really left, just my body."

"Ok; I'm confused." Said Sam and Jack at the same time.

"Indeed." Stated Teal'c.

"Remember I kissed you Daniel and Atar went thru the gate with me, or my body."

"What?" Said Daniel.

"I kissed you Daniel. Atar transferred my consciousness into you for safekeeping. He kept me safe with you, he just didn't have time to release my consciousness until he returned."

"Wait a minute. How could I have carried your consciousness without knowing?"

"Well, I think Atar thought it might have made you, _Wonko_ so he used his powers to keep me safe and take the bomb thru the Stargate before it was too late. His planet was the obvious choice to detonate, since there was no life left there."

"But Katara, and your body? How is this possible if the planet blew up, wouldn't your body too." Said Gen Landry.

"When Atar brought me back, well my body. He released my consciousness back to me and I knew he had evolved beyond Katara's knowledge. He kept my body safe while the device detonated. Katara realized her mistake too late, and with Atar protecting her and me, he just simply evolved beyond our understanding. He really is quite remarkable."

They all sat there stunned at Vala's explanation of her surviving the device and its destruction.

"So……….so why didn't they stay? They could have helped us with the Ori." Stated Mitchell.

"They are on a whole new plain _darling_ They are more evolved, I suspect than the ancients. They could not interfere with our culture or period of time. Atar conveyed to me, before he left that he and Katara are beyond this point of existence or in this galaxy. There are universes out there that are beyond our scope or dimension. They are the only two to survive from their race. They wanted to spend eternity together, not deciding whose war was just. I think it's romantic, don't you Daniel?" Looking into his eyes as if no care in the world.

"Yeah, for all eternity." Said Daniel in a whisper.

No one said too much as they watched Daniel and Vala shut out the world.

"Well people, I guess there's not too much we can do anymore. Vala is back and the earth is saved, so I guess, dismissed people." Said Landry.

"Hey, I feel like pizza. It's not every day you see two balls of light go thru the ceiling of SGC." Said Jack.

"I second that, Sam, guys, what about everyone else?" Said Mitchell.

"Indeed."

"Sounds great. But the General is buying." Said Sam, snickering.

"Daniel, Vala what about you guys?" Asked Sam.

"Ah, Daniel………Vala…………oh, they'll catch up or not." Sam just watched as her friends sat at the briefing table, just watching each other and Vala stroking Daniels face.

"Ok, well enough from the choir. Let's go." Said Jack. "We'll leave you two alone. Call us if you need us."

As their friends closed the door, and turned down the lights, both of them didn't notice that their friends left. Daniel finally reached over and kissed Vala, long and hard.

"Don't ever do that again." Daniel said softly and kissed Vala again.

"Wait until I tell you what I saw in your mind, my Daniel." She kissed him back.

"We have a lifetime to tell each other Vala. We have a lifetime."

Finis

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this little alien trip. I enjoyed the feedback and the support. No sequals though. Thanks to Acer-Sigma, Literal Litery, Nexis44, Myosotis13, Farscapefan,sg1star,KatieMichellebelle,Ilovekc, Sammie91293,SJDM12,Crazybabiih,Tiarat, Jebaraj,MeganCooper and all the rest who supported me writing this. 


End file.
